The Rejoined Trio
by Theo 'Blitz' Leung
Summary: A kidnapping. A quest to rescue. A single trainer begins his adventure anew, and this time, the game is for keeps. However, he gets help, from the most unexpected of people... (The Chimera Saga, Book 6, Complete)
1. Target Practice

**

Target Practice

**

**

By: Theodore 'Blitz' Leung

**

theoleung@sprint.ca

Tim stroked the brush lightly against the canvas, concentrating deeply on the painting before him, then back towards his subject. Ryna sat motionless, waiting for Tim to continue his painting. After a brief scan, Tim stroked his brush a few more times, taking into account everything about Ryna. He was doing this painting since his 'revival', and admired Ryna for her patience towards his art.

A soft rapping on the door interrupted his thought, as he withdrew the brush from the canvas. Both trainers turned their gaze towards the door, wondering who it was. The pair were in the attic of Ryna's house in Pallet. Tim's painting room now, and they spent their day and time up here. The ex-soldier was spending his time enjoying the company of his girl.

"Dinner," came the voice of Ryna's 'mother', though they knew otherwise. Ryna's past, Tim's past, the pair grew up together, sort of. They were separated, and now reunited again.

"Coming," Ryna responded, standing up and brushing her pants down. Tim placed his brush on the stand, standing up as well and stepping away from the painting, admiring it.

"Almost done…" he commented, analyzing his work. Ryna was by his side now, arms around his neck, head tilted against his shoulder, as she also admired the work. She nodded in agreement silently, before beckoning towards the door. Tim acknowledged, the pair leaving the chambers.

* * * * * *

Slasher threw his clawed fist into Rocky's tough stone hide, doing little but scraping the surface again. In retaliation, the Graveler rolled forward, initiating a Rollout attack. A Double Team distracted Rocky enough for the Sandslash to burrow deep into the ground, hiding from his opponent. The Graveler levelled back, stopping the attack and waiting for Slasher's attack from underground.

Six images ripped through the ground, leaping up and then diving back down towards the Graveler. Rocky panicked momentarily, before withdrawing back into his rock hard skin, the claws doing nothing to hurt his outer shell. Slasher retreated once he 'collected' himself, and then leaped backwards, Rocky's massive fist swinging over where he was last standing. The Rock type was about to give chase until he was ordered not too. The pair turned their gaze to Tim, who was standing by the door, arms crossed, leaning against the frame.

"Dinner," he told the pair training right on Ryna's front lawn. He beckoned for them to return back inside which they did, both starving after about an hour or two of training. Tim had to admit, the front lawn looked okay despite the havoc that pair must have been throwing at each other. They quickly headed in, the sun setting in the distance. Tim sighed softly, watching it set, before heading back in, something lingering at the back of his mind.

* * * * * *

The day proceeded like it usually did, Ryna on her stool, Tim painting her portrait slowly and delicately, trying to capture all of her in body and soul. Once more, his pair of Pokémon were outside, training. Ryna had no more Pokémon now, Charles and Flare departing on their own, and Lin…getting knocked off that cliff so long ago. Both trainers had hope that Pikachu was still alive, but it was dwindling fast.

Another interruption. Ryna's guardian knocked on the door, softly as not to shatter Tim's concentration, as per requested by Tim before they embarked on this project so long ago. Once more, he set the brush down, opening the door as Ryna watched with curiosity. Tim was handed a package, a box wrapped up in brown paper. It was heavy in his hands, though he took it and sat down by the desk by the far corner. Ryna joined him, curious. He slowly undid the wrapping, revealing a plain white box amidst a mess of paper. Tim blinked, flipping the cover of the box open. Ryna gasped in surprise, Tim staring dumbfounded.

Inside the package was a pistol, large, sleek silver. Tim recognized the model instantly, it was his favourite small fire arm back in the forces. He lifted the weapon, twirling it around in his hand once, uncomfortable with it since the last time he used a firearm.

"The Fryn DE Alpha 'Heartbeat' .50 Cal pistol…" Tim recited, remembering such a pistol in the days. He glanced at the package, seeing another two clips, a shoulder holster, and a belt with a pair of holsters as well. There was a note as well. He took the note, reading it aloud. "It's your favourite pistol, I know. Use it well, you'll need it soon. From: a friend." Tim stared at the note for a minute, before depositing the gun back into the box. He hooked up the shoulder holster to his left arm, then clipped the belt. Next, he placed the pair of clips onto the belt, feeling like he was back in the military. Ryna watched without making a sound, but it was clear she was slightly opposed to the idea.

Satisfied, Tim took the pistol and levelled it towards the window of the attic. He didn't fire, and he couldn't fire anyway, as the safety was still on. He glanced down at the weapon in his hand, remembering.

"The 'Heartbeat', ten round clip, high powered, supposedly named because if had the same rate of fire as your heartbeat," he recited, twirling the weapon once and then placing it into his shoulder holster. Ryna was still opposed to the idea, but didn't talk about it. Instead, she took her seat on the stool again, waiting for Tim to continue his art. Without a sound, he agreed, directing himself back towards his canvas and his art. Nevertheless, both were occupied by the delivery of a weapon, let alone an anonymous one.

* * * * * *

"You wish you use my field? What for?" Professor asked his current guest: Tim. He was wearing a jacket, though the ex-soldier revealed the left side of inside his jacket, the shoulder holster with its firearm in clear view of the professor. He wasn't surprised, only nodded, and didn't ask a question. "There's a small firing range within that I use to test a Pokémon's accuracy and research the power of their attacks. You may use that."

"Thank you, professor," Tim replied, bowing his head as he walked around back towards the firing range. He held the butt of the pistol tightly in his right hand, mind wandering. It wasn't very long until he hit the range, keeping the weapon hidden though. He had thirty rounds of this one pistol, after a little math of course. He kept the handle of the gun in his hand, thinking.

"A friend…who…" he thought, tightening his grip around the handle, trying to determine who. A pair of names occurred in his mind, though he really doubt either of them could be the sender. He didn't entirely rule out the possibilities, though.

The trained sighed, turning around and facing back towards the bulk of the town, surprised and distressed when he saw smoke pouring out from the small town he currently resided in. He took no time to draw conclusions, referring back to the note he received and rushed back.

* * * * * *

Before the pair of Pokémon lay a bunch of unconscious and battle beaten Pokémon. Rocky and Slasher admired their work, though behind a stone wall, thankfully thick enough to stop bullets. A Team Rocket attack surprised them, but they dispatched of the Pokémon easily, though handling three or four operative armed with semi-auto pistols proved to be a bit more difficult.

"Is the sniper still out there?" Slasher asked, pressing his quills against the wall, listening for the advancements of the Rockets. The Graveler remained still, also pressing his back against the wall.

"You want ME to check?!" he exclaimed softly, finally realizing what the Sandslash was implying by the comment. The Ground type shrugged.

"You ARE the one with the rock hard skin," the Sandslash answered sarcastically, peering around the corner only to get the rock chipped into his eye from the sniper bullet. The Sandslash was glad that this sniper didn't have the best of reflexes.

"Come out with your claws and hands up, and we'll promise not to kill you," one the operatives threatened. The pair behind them snickered softly, not even close to believing a lie like that.

"By the way, that's MY Pokémon your threatening!" Tim shouted out, rushing in from a flank. He had the 'Heartbeat' in his hands, firing two rounds into the closest Rocket, one in the arm, another in the leg. He directed it towards the second Rocket, one round, to the head. By this time, Tim noticed the gleam of the sniper's scope reflecting into his eye. "Crap!" he thought mentally, leaping over the stone wall and snapping a fourth round off with the pistol, though it strayed wide. The sniper round hit the wall that Tim leaped over, though it gave Rocky enough time to leap up and knock out another Rocket with a Rock Throw attack. He quickly ducked behind cover before the sniper could react, as did Tim. The soldier was on his back now, gun held up against his chest, breathing harshly, eyes closed.

"One left," the soldier mouthed, opening his eyes and looking up at the pair of Pokémon on the other side of the gap in the wall. Both of them motioned towards the sniper as well, leaving two Rockets left. Tim drew himself a mental map, trying to figure where the sniper was from memory and what he already knew. Feeling he had adequate knowledge, he motioned towards his pair, giving a series of short hand signals, before tapping the stone wall lightly with his knuckles. Closing his eyes, he prepared himself, mentally, clutching the weapon tightly. He then knocked the wall one more time.

The rubbles blasted outwards as the force of Tim's knuckles exploded the wall, creating dust and rock shrapnel - a technique he picked up recently. The soldier quickly leaped out from his explosion, taking aim with the pistol to his best estimated guess of the sniper. Detecting the gleam once more, he fired, and prayed his aim was true.

The sniper fell from his position, on the roof of one of the houses in Pallet. He rolled down the side and fell to the ground with a resound thump. At this time, the pair of Pokémon had leaped from their cover and restrained the lone remaining Rocket before he could even react to Tim's reappearance. Satisfied, though not completely, the ex-Cinnabar Island SF approached the restrained Rocket.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Tim questioned, pulling the Rocket to his feet by the collar of his suit, obviously royally pissed off at the Rocket. The Rocket returned the stare with defiant silence, before Tim threw him onto the ground, glancing towards the house. A loud scream followed by shattering echoed from the house.

"Ryna!" Tim exclaimed, lunging back for the house, blasting the lock off the door and kicking the door open. He scanned around, before heading into the kitchen, seeing Ryna's weeping mother as well as another Rocket trying to escape through the window. Tim raised his pistol and fired the remaining four rounds in his clip into the back of the Rocket, who didn't even cry out, just limped and fell out the window. Tim glanced towards Ryna's mother, ignored her for now, ejected his clip while heading straight for the window. He took another clip and loaded the pistol again, leaping out the window and taking aim towards the fleeing trio of Rockets, Ryna slung over the leaders shoulder. She lay limp, obviously drugged with something. The soldier took aim, preparing to do away with the remaining three. Or he would've, unless the gun was ripped out of his hands, throwing him forward. The soldier quickly looked up.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you," the female voice told the sniper, echoing into his mind. He saw the gun levitating in the air, held by an invisible force. Tim quickly got to his feet and collected the gun without resistance, following the voice to its source: a female, dressed black like her Rocket counterparts. She wore an emerald screen visor over her eyes, a communication mic to her mouth. The ebony hair of this female was tied back into a ponytail. She smirked. Angered, Tim fired the pistol at the female.

The shot blazed through the air as she suddenly dematerialized, causing Tim to gasp. He heard the laughing of the same female to his right side, in which he reacted and fired, also hitting air. The voice was now behind him, and Tim quickly turned around and fired.

The bullet stopped in mid air, held back by some unknown force. The female had her right hand up, as though erecting an invisible shield to prevent the bullet's pass. After a second, it fell harmlessly to the ground.

"Like I said, I wouldn't try that," she answered softly, the smirk still on her face. Tim dropped his hands helplessly, unable to comprehend how she was doing that, reading his every moves, stopping his rounds. After a moment, it dawned.

"_Yes, I am Psychic,_" she answered in his mind, laughing manically. She disappeared from existence once again, this time not meaning to reappear. She did leave Tim one message: "_Thank you for being distracted. Well make sure to take care of your girlfriend._"

"Ryna!" Tim gasped out, redirecting his attention back towards were the trio of Rockets were running, though they were long out of his reach now. They eluded him, thanks to the help of that girl. "Ryna!" Tim yelled out again, kicking himself for his incompetence. He fell to his knees, the pistol trembling in his hands, as he failed Ryna.

"_Aww…the Chimera wants his girl back? Why not head west, we'll be waiting,_" the female psychically told him, jerking his head up towards the sky. Rocky and Slasher finally caught up with Tim, after making sure the last Rocket was sufficiently restrained, though it was useless now. The Rockets got what they came for.

"West…west…west…" Tim repeated, taking a hand off the weapon and looking at it, still trembling. Somehow, he managed to replace the pistol into his shoulder holster, placing his hands on his knees, looking back down at the ground, silently. "West…"

**

Fin

**


	2. Wild Fire

**

Wild Fire

**

**

By: Theodore 'Blitz' Leung

**

theoleung@sprint.ca

"Rocky, Rock Throw," Tim ordered, a pair of PT SRP 'Striker' 9mm Pistols in his hands. They were short, stubby little pistols, though they were only 9mm rounds after all, and only 14 bullets per clip, though a pair and their high rate of fire made them particularly deadly.

The Graveler acknowledged, throwing the rock high into the air, as high as possible. Tracking the rock's movement, Tim began to unload round after round in the hard surface that was flung into the air. Some shot ricocheted off the rocks, others penetrated, but all around, Tim kept perforating the rock material until his clips were emptied. The soldier ejected the clips, just as the rock hit the ground. Tim felt the clips made the massive tremble in the ground, but no, it was the rock.

The soldier kept his hands extended, the 'Striker' unloaded, hungrily waiting for another clip of ammunition. He blinked once, then took a pair of clips from his belt, inserting them and then replacing the pistols into the belt holsters. His 'Heartbeat' was in the shoulder holster, 17 rounds left, the 7 round clip still in the gun, the fresh ten round one on his belt. He had 4 extra clips to the 'Striker', and each clip was 14 long. He had enough ammunition to last for a bit.

The trio were on Professor Oak's field, 'training' so to say. They were planning to depart for the west tomorrow morning, a rescue mission. It took a while for Tim to comfort Ryna's mother, but he did in the end, though it was only more of a burden on him now. The pressure was on, he had to rescue Ryna, or else he would just fail her again, and that would be too many failures.

"Come on," Tim spoke softly, heading towards the Professor's abode. He was allowed to stay there, since he did not wish to disturb Ryna's mother more. The neighbours and such tried to comfort her, but it didn't bode well. They shunned Tim away now, for his 'methods', mainly, killing the intruders instead of just disabling them. He didn't mind though, he got a decent pair of pistols from them. It didn't bother him he was stealing from the dead. It bothered him more who he was…

* * * * * *

Tim lay on the couch, arms crossed behind the back of his head, as he started blankly at the ceiling of the laboratory and home of the professor. His Pokémon were sleeping peacefully on the floor below, though the trainer himself could hardly get a wink of sleep. He turned his head towards the coffee table, were his holsters with guns lay, as well as his jacket. Silently, he removed an item from the pocket of his jacket: a wallet. He flipped it open, taking a look at the picture inside the flap: himself with Ryna, hugging tightly, smiling for the camera.

"Who am I?" he thought, closing the flap and sighing softly, gently placing the wallet onto the night table. He knew what he was: a Chimera. That much was simple, especially when he could start using Earthquake and the like from his fist. He could feel the soul of something else within him as well.

"Burner, where are you?" the soldier asked softly, under his breath, and closing his eyes. He remembered the Moltres, or better said, Phoenix. They grew up together, when he found the baby Moltres wounded near Cinnabar Island. "I miss you, old friend…" he continued, glancing at his wallet, remembering the picture, remembering Ryna. "And I need your help for this…"

The Chimera sighed softly, knowing he wouldn't get his wish, he knew Burner was gone now, gone for a bit. The only memory he'll have is with that picture of Burner that hung in his house at Celestial City, assuming it wasn't ransacked and razed by Rocket operatives. The thought made him sigh again, as he slowly began to doze off into darkness.

* * * * * *

A small crowd was boarding the ship docked near Pallet Town. More were getting off, departing for more badges up north in various cities such as Pewter. Tim had a different objective in mind, his bag slung over his shoulder, flanked by his two Pokémon. He got a few odd looks from trainers, wondering if his Pokémon were rowdy or not, but the soldier just ignored them. Of course, he made sure he kept his weapons hidden under his jacket. With his unoccupied hand, he raised it to his heart, feeling for a 'heartbeat', in both senses.

"Remember Tim, 7 rounds left..." the soldier thought, hoping he wouldn't have to use the weapon aboard the ship. He knew he was heading west, but he wasn't sure how far west. He decided that a stop at Cianwood would be most appropriate, and he hoped he was lucky enough to find some information regarding the situation.

Tim pressed his sunglasses closer to his eyes, preparing his ticket to be the next to board the ship. It would be a four day cruise, assuming nothing horrible went wrong on the way. Somehow, he knew something would. They were watching him, and they would not make it easy for him and his companions. In fact, Tim was counting on this.

"Thank you very much and have a nice trip," the smiling staff member told Tim, returning the ticket stub to him. The Chimera smiled in return, before heading up the ramp and to finding his room onboard the ship. Through that, he didn't realized he was being watched already.

* * * * * *

"He's on board," the operative told his companions littered throughout the ship. The person held the sniper rifle to his eye, the scope on top of Tim, watching him board the ship, where he was protected from the range of the rifle. The person slid the rifle over his shoulder, silent. His comlink buzzed to life as acknowledgments came through, and then leaving the sniper to his own devices on board the ship.

"Long time no see, Tim…" the sniper whispered, shutting his communicator off. He began to pack up the weapon before deciding to haul back down to the main deck. It wouldn't do any good if he was trotting around the ship with a rifle on his back, no, only an idiot would do that. He would sit and wait for the opportunity to arise to use the rifle.

* * * * * *

Tim and company strolled across the deck of the ship, trying to draw as little attention to themselves as possible. The Chimera leaned against the railing, staring out blankly into the distance, thinking about a certain female. Rocky and Slasher on the other hand kept sentry, trying to find anyone suspicious approaching. Everyone in the vicinity seemed to be minding their business.

"Hey…" Slasher muttered, seeing a Flareon staring at him in return. Upon being detected, the Flareon leaped away. The Sandslash needed no more encouragement, giving chase and leaving Tim and Rocky in confusion as he departed from their group momentarily.

Slasher turned the corner, seeing the bushy tail of the Flareon leap into the ship interior. The Ground type continued to give chase, despite the fact running wasn't his forte. He slid to a halt, seeing the Flareon disappear down one of the corridors that lead to the living quarters of the passengers. Upon turning the next corridor, the Flareon was gone, much to the confusion of the Sandslash. He scratched his head lightly, wondering where the Flareon could have disappeared in such a long hallway.

"Wha?" Slasher asked aloud, blinking as his companions caught up with him, wondering what all the fuss was all about, though was silenced before he could answer.

"Wait until we're at our room first," Tim whispered, not wanting to take any chances now. He glanced around nervously, before heading down that same hallway, where his room was located. He slowly flipped his card through the reader, unlocking the door as he entered. The trainer let his Pokémon in first, then himself.

"Alright, what happened?" Tim asked, softly still, the door closed behind him. He headed deeper into the 'safe haven'.

"A Flareon is tagging us," Slasher answered, wondering if the room was bugged now. Tim responded silently, glancing back towards the Ground type, then back forward, surprised at what was on his bed now.

"From a friend, use it well," the note read, on top of a Kevlar vest. Tim hefted the item, discarding the note and examining it forward and backwards, expecting a bomb or something. Nothing appeared wrong though, and this was the second time this 'friend' helped him. Whoever he or she was, they were on this ship, it was clear. Now who, that bothered the Chimera deeply.

"Who are you, 'friend'?" Tim questioned aloud, donning the piece of armour after taking off his jacket and the shoulder holster. The Kevlar vest fit perfectly on his body, it was even adjusted to fit snugly against his body, which frightened the trainer. He didn't complain though, he felt safer with something like this on. He replaced the shoulder holster with the 'Heartbeat' and then his jacket, pounding his chest, feeling the armour. Tim was silently grateful.

* * * * * *

"They spotted me, sorry…" the Flareon apologised to his trainer, breathing deeply, trying to regain his breath. The trainer was silent, glancing back at his Flareon, then shrugging.

"It's alright, we got what we need, and so does he," the trainer answered, stroking the mane of the Flareon gently. He purred softly, not wanting to draw their attention to their hiding spot on the ship. It was a good hiding spot, away from everyone, and the trainer enjoyed it there. "Be prepared Tim…we'll strike at any moment…" the trainer muttered.

* * * * * *

Slasher raised a claw, blocking the blow of Rocky's Mega Punch, though not before making his claw numb temporarily. The Sandslash retaliated with a Slash attack from his other claw, though it didn't phase the skin of the Rock type.

The final day of travel arrived, and the pair of Pokémon were preparing for any surprises that may come. They didn't see the Flareon tagging them anymore, though they still remained vigilant in their senses.

Slasher lunged at Rocky, one claw forward, the other claw pulled back, preparing to strike. Rocky entered a defensive pose, awaiting anxiously for more then one attack to come.

A green glint caught the attention of their eye, and Slasher knew the time had come. Rocky didn't defend at all, letting Slasher connect with his body. And that the Ground type did, rolling and kicking off the hard shell of the Rock type, slashing the pair of Razor Leaf attacks into the ground with his claws. The Sandslash landed, claws forward, seeing a Meganium and Ivysaur before them, on the other side of the deck. The crowd that paid attention to their training in awe slowly thinned out, preparing a battle arena between for a somewhat inferred two on two combat.

The pair knew it was more, considering the circumstances of the duel, they knew it was more then that. An unexpected attack with type advantages, in conjunction with certain hints of spying. It led to something, and now they were going to find out what.

* * * * * *

Tim leaned his back to the wall, arms cross, one leg perched up against the wall, head down, waiting for something to happen. He was in the mess hall of the ship, cafeteria, dinning room, whatever, it didn't matter to Tim at the moment. Silently, he dropped to his knee, tying his shoelace up. He was onto the second shoe when he heard the clicking of a pistol by his head. He knew someone approached him when he was tying his shoes, he knew that person was looming over him, he also knew that this person held a pistol to his head, the person's body concealing the weapon from view. Nevertheless, Tim continued to tie the shoe without a care at the moment.

"Up, now," the person ordered once Tim finished his shoe. The soldier obliged with the order, placing a hand on the floor to help him get up. He curled his other hand into a fist, pressing it against the ground lightly.

A mini earthquake startling everyone, including the gunner at Tim's head. With that distraction, he lunged forward, taking the Rocket operative down and punching him in the face. Dazed, Tim stole the fire arm from the Rocket, also a 'Striker', and obviously fully loaded. He pumped one round into the head of the Rocket, and thus starting a panic. Screams of fleeing patrons rippled across the hall as the Rockets began to reveal their weapons, preparing to take down the soldier.

Tim quickly hauled up to his feet, snapping three rounds off with the pistol at the closest of the open operatives, knowing he won't hit any innocent bystanders. In the mean time, he dived behind one of the support pillars, as submachine gun fire ripped through the air. The soldier pressed his back against the pillar, looking up at the second floor of the hall, knowing there were probably Rocket's up there as well. Tim placed his hand against the pillar, then revealed himself, unloading the whole clip of the pistol before hiding again. He took down two, and he saw another five, though they were making sure to lay down suppression fire now as Tim's quick moves dispatched two of them.

"Fryn LMG01201 'Halter' Submachine Guns and Damium OHSMG Feza 'Gangster' Submachine Guns," he identified from sight as well as hearing the rounds. Shrapnel from the pillar flew around him, though not hitting him directly. Tim was sure Rockets were approaching as they continued to perforate his cover. The soldier threw away the empty 'Striker', taking his own pair into hands and keeping an eye for approaching enemies. It was going to be a long fight…

* * * * * *

* * * * * * 

Rocky took a full Solar Beam to his chest, throwing him far back into the railing, nearly snapping it and sending him into the watery depths below. He groaned, but didn't give up, quickly rolling back to his feet and confronting the Ivysaur once more.

Slasher, on the other hand, slashed another pair of Vine Whip attacks into the ground, unable to get close enough to chop into the Meganium. Various Vine Whips and Razor Leaf attacks plus the odd Solar Beam kept him at bay. Another Vine Whip came, and Slasher struck at it, though the attack weaved out of the way just in time and then wrapped around the claw. The Sandslash was thrown off balance, but before he could fall, another Vine Whip entangled his other arm, thus incapacitating him. He struggled as he saw the Grass type charging for a Solar Beam.

"Die…" the Meganium muttered, about to release the Solar Beam. He was cut short when a Flamethrower incinerated his vines, causing him to cry in pain and cringe as everyone exclaimed in surprise at the attack. Next came a Fire Blast that torched the Ivysaur, followed by a Tackle attack that sent the Ivysaur flying into the Meganium, both collapsing onto each other.

"No, you die," the Flareon remarked, eyes narrowed. The pair of Grass type watched with wide eyes as the Flareon approached them.

"Traitor!" both exclaimed, only getting a smirk from the Flareon. He silently agreed, before beginning to charbroil the pair of Grass types.

* * * * * *

Tim held the 'Heartbeat' in his hands, dispatching another two advancing Rockets with the combined might of his 'Strikers', which left three approaching and his 7 rounds clip against them. He could take them, but he didn't know who else was on the second floor, watching.

"Tim, get up here, now!" a voice screamed out from the second floor, followed by a loud 'bang' from a weapon. This was prior to the clinking and bouncing of a grenade onto the first floor. In the next moment, smoke blasted outwards, the smoke grenade spewing out its dark cover throughout. Tim needed no more incentive, remembering where the stairs were of the hall and quickly made a dash for it, snapping two rounds into the smoke where he thought he saw a Rocket. No such luck, though he was out of danger for now. His gaze fell onto the dead sniper towards his left, as well as a more Rocket's rushing into the room, armed. "Here!" the voice ordered from Tim's right, and the soldier followed. He leaped behind a table turned onto its side as cover, before gun fire was thrown into it, sending wood splinters everywhere, but leaving Tim and his companion unharmed - and what a companion Tim was surprised to see.

"Des?!" he exclaimed, ducking his head down as more shots sailed past. The ex-Rocket grinned, a Fryn SASR01 'Zombie' Semi-Auto Sniper Rifle over his shoulder. The stock was retracted, since the sniper didn't really need accuracy at this kind of range.

"You're Pokémon are fine, Klik is helping them out," he informed his companion, placing a hand into the bag by his side, digging for something. At this time, Tim emptied the clips to his weapons, reloading them with fresh ones. "Here," Des spoke next, passing Tim another two 'Heartbeat' clips.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Tim asked, though the answer was clear. He clipped the cartridges to his belt, and then was surprised when Des gave him another present - a Tyrian PAS 12 'Wild Fire' Pump Action Shotgun in a holster.

"Let's just say Carter knocked some sense into me a while back," Des answered, looking over his shoulder and above the table, only to be greeted by a hail of ammunition. "I stayed with the Team Rocket to get some information. Have to admit, I had to pull a few strings to get into this mission, and I don't think those strings I pulled would like the result of it." Tim silently agreed, strapping the Shotgun over his right shoulder. "Ah well, how have you been?"

"Just peachy, since your friends kidnapped Ryna," Tim muttered, taking the Shotgun from its holster and preparing for the next run at them. Des nodded gravely, dumping his hand into his vest pocket.

"Yeah, so I've heard," Des answered, taking what he needed and revealing it to Tim: a Flash Bang. He pulled the pin and lobbed it over the table. "Wish I could've helped, I didn't hear about it until after the fact. Figured they were getting suspicious of me, decided it was the best time to meet up with you and leave." Their heard the 'pop' of the Flash Bang, and both soldiers leaped from their cover onto the blinded enemies. Tim fired his shotgun into the closest targets, while Des sniped off the ones far away. In total, they dispatched 5 before ducking behind cover.

"Shells," Tim asked, opening the bottom of his shotgun while outstretching his hand. Des deposited four shotgun rounds for Tim, though he only used two. Tim replenished his Shotgun and then deposited the rest of the rounds into his jacket pocket.

"11 rounds left," Des reported his sniper rifle's state. "And there's still about ten of them out there. I packed light, no more Flash Bangs, though that won't be a problem." Tim wondered what his partner meant, when cries of panic followed by splashes of water erupted from behind them. Both of them took it as a cue to leap out and begin to fire again, catching the Rocket's in a deadly crossfire of shells and Hydro Pumps. At the other end of a Blastoise stood, firing Hydro Pumps from his pair of cannons - his name: Blaster.The Rocket's fell, those that remained surrendered, throwing down their weapons. Tim was tempted to kill them, but he didn't, only asked for more Shotgun rounds from Des. The ex-Rocket gave him 20, 4 placed into the 'Wild Fire' shotgun, the others into his pocket. He holstered the Shotgun. It would be a pain to explain this mess.

**

Fin

**


	3. Pursuit

**

Pursuit

**

**

By: Theodore 'Blitz' Leung

**

theoleung@sprint.ca

"You'd think they would use a quiet solution," Tim remarked, ridding on the back of Blaster as the pair of soldiers decided it was best to jump ship and ride the Blastoise to shore. Rocky, Slasher, and Klik were getting reacquainting, though there was still tension in the air.

"The original idea was that they lead you out to a safe area then knock you out and throw you overboard," Des responded, his sniper rifle slung over his shoulder. "Of course, you made that rather difficult with your miniature Earthquake, however you did that…"

"It's a long story," Tim replied, sitting down as Blaster paddled slowly towards shore. "And I'm not even sure of all the details." Des gave his companion an odd look, wondering how Tim could not know about those origins.

"I have to admit, I was surprised they were hunting you," Des spoke softly, kneeling down. "Ryna told me you died, sort of, but, 'disappeared'. I kind of lost hope without any contact. Then, all of a sudden, your name reappears and we're out to get you…"

"Well, I did kind of die…" Tim answered softly, glancing down at his hand. "I died, I came back, Burner died…I had powers to produce Earthquakes, it's so strange…" Tim spoke, glancing towards the Olivine beach in the distance. They decided in a different course from their original destination. "Sam…revived, with the power of Fire behind her."

"There was an order to kill Sam too," Des butted in, feeling it prudent to tell. Tim quickly looked towards his companion, eyes wide. Des only nodded to confirm, and there was very little they could do right now. "Concentrate on Ryna, we've got to rescue her. I'm sure Sam will be fine."

"Yeah…I guess you're right…" Tim agreed sullenly, curious at how well Sam was doing considering. He took his wallet out and flipped it open, gazing into the picture of himself and Ryna. "Where are you…?"

"Probably in the Trilands, I heard that's where they're taking her, though I don't know where," Des answered, taking apart his sniper rifle now and placing the parts into the pack he carried.

"The Trilands, I've heard of that place," Tim remarked, trying to rake his memory for the right idea. "A trio of islands west of Johto, though not really a trio of islands, just a large continent that is mostly submerged, so there are no land routes over to the other points of the continent."

"Yeah, that's it," Des told Tim, seeing his companion was still pretty informed. "There are four Team Rocket facilities at the Trilands, all for Chimera research - one on each island, and a cruise ship that I recently visited before taking on the mission to kill you."

"And Ryna may be in any of those facilities," Tim analyzed, sighing. Des silently agreed. "It's like finding a needle in a haystack, without a metal detector." The Chimera sighed, closing his wallet and replacing it into his pocket. "Without help, it'll be impossible to find and infiltrate them…"

"Who says we'd be without help?" Des asked, his rifle packed up and the pack slung over his shoulder. Tim glanced over. "There's a 'rebel' group that opposes the Team Rocket stuff on the Trilands. Good opportunity to get some help, state our demands, make a deal, and we got ourselves a lot of help."

"Assuming they listen to our demands," Tim muttered, pessimistic about their chances of success with that group.

"We have to try something," Des reiterated, trying to be optimistic with it, though he knew the odds as well: not very high. Nevertheless, the ex-Cinnabar Special Forces operative was pretty sure they could still work it out. "I'm sure they could use a few people and Pokémon of our skill, hired mercenaries, or something along those lines." Tim only nodded, seeing the beach just before them now. "We're landing soon, better hide that Shotgun of yours."

"Give me your jacket," Tim replied.

* * * * * *

The group entered the room in the Pokémon Centre, Des' jacket over Tim's shoulder as a cover for the shotgun holster. When Des closed the door, Tim idly threw the jacket onto the bed. The room was for two, two beds being the obvious hint for that idea.

"Rest and relax team, we got a long day ahead for us tomorrow," Des told his companions, Human and Pokémon alike. The Pokémon nodded, though Tim only stared out the window. Silence came, aside from the small whispers of the Pokémon - Tim and Des didn't exchange many words at this point.

"I need some air," Tim finally spoke after a few minutes, unable to stand being cooped up in the Centre. He took Des' jacket and wrapped it around his shotgun before heading out. Des started blankly for a moment.

"I need some air too," he told the Pokémon, before going to give chase with his former unit colleague. The Pokémon didn't seem to hear, too busy in their own conversations to notice. They were in a heated discussion about something, though the trainers paid no heed.

"I hope you aren't out to kill us again…" Rocky muttered, grossing his arms. Slasher silently agreed, though he was more sympathetic for the Flareon.

"I told you, we put that behind us, especially since we met Carter again…" Klik answered, shaking his head. "I wish I didn't hurt Flare like that back then…" he commented remorsefully, closing his eyes.

"The past is the past," Slasher muttered softly, closing his eyes and crossing his arms. The Ground type sat down, trying to meditate. "We can't change the past, no matter how long we reminisce about it. We move on, and hope we can rectify our past misgivings." Klik turned his gaze to the Sandslash, who now seemed to have just zoned out, inattentive to the surrounding. The Flareon turned his gaze towards the Graveler, who only muttered something inaudible before marching off.

"I wonder if he'll ever forgive me," Klik wondered, lowering his head momentarily before glancing at the meditating Sandslash. "He seems to be alright with me…" the Flareon analysed, before leaping onto one of the two beds, circling then lying down, resting and contemplating.

* * * * * *

Cold air blew in from the water as Tim and Des stood side by side, gazing towards the distance. Tim made sure his shotgun was well hidden and Des' jacket tied on tightly. There was uncomfortable silence between the two, though neither seemed phased, or so it seemed.

"I wish I could've helped Ryna," Des spoke without provocation, looking down towards the sand. Tim didn't reply, nor did he glance towards his companion. "I wished I could have been there, to help you, to help her, just…something, to redeem myself…" He gasped softly when Tim placed his hand on his shoulder, silencing him.

"You saved me, we're going to save Ryna, I think your debt has been paid…" Tim spoke softly, patting Des' shoulder. The ex-Rocket sighed softly, taking a Pokéball from his belt and holding it up to eye level.

"Blaster and I, we almost killed Burner that time…" Des reminisced, closing his eyes as he held the Blastoise's Pokéball. "Klik and I, we almost raped Flare, we did so much wrong…" he spoke softly, opening his eyes. "So much…so much to be forgiven from…to atone for…" Silence overcame them again.

"Ryna forgave you, as did Carter," Tim tried to consolidate, trying to cheer up his companion, get him out of his depression.

"I can not accept it, not yet…" Des retorted, sighing softly. "I know you think I should, but I can't, not yet…not until I prove myself worthy of it…" Tim sighed now, knowing he couldn't change Des' mind, not yet. He would have to wait, and take the ex-Rocket's help graciously, and wait for his acceptance.

"Well get Ryna back, together," Tim told his partner, trying to cheer him up. Des only nodded slowly, glancing towards Tim. In the next instant, he tackled Tim over, a bullet sailing past where Tim's head was previous. The pair rolled then recovered, like they trained so long ago. In the distance, they saw the sniper, mounted on a bike, trying to follow their movement on the beach. They took cover behind the lifeguard shelter, quickly climbing up the ramp, much to the protest of the watcher.

"Get out of here, it's going to get really hot really fast," Tim ordered the guard, quickly untying Des' jacket and throwing it back towards the sniper, who had his pack on the ground. He donned the jacket as Tim revealed his 'Heartbeat', scaring the guard off now. He was picked off as he ran, so the sniper had a specific target in mind: them. "Did you see what he was using?" Tim asked Des, who was quickly assembling his rifle.

"A 'Zombie', just like me," Des replied, recognizing a sniper rifle like that anywhere. He snapped the stock onto the main section, adjusting the scope quickly before nodding his readiness. Both had a corner of the guardhouse.

"Think you could get him from this range?" Tim asked, leaning his back to the guardhouse and preparing the .50 calibre 'Heartbeat' pistol.

"Depends if he relocates or not…we don't have that option," Des answered, risking a glance only to retreat as a shot was fired off, throwing splinters everywhere. "He relocated, I didn't see him by the bike." Tim nodded, turning rounds his corner and slowly advancing towards the bike, wondering if he could detect the sniper. The sniper couldn't have gone far, and definitely couldn't find a position to cover both sides and still be protected - he would have to be over looking Des, giving Tim some breathing room.

More bikes appeared, with more people, and they seemed to be with that one sniper who found them. Tim can only assume on thing: Rockets. He quickly backed behind his corner, glancing towards Des.

"Reinforcements…" Tim told his sniper companion, who nodded in acknowledgement. The sniper concentrated for a bit, then glanced to his partner.

"I need a distraction," he told Tim. "Once you get my signal, make a mad dash for the bikes and let's see if we can hijack a pair." Tim nodded, glancing around the corner. He saw six to seven bikes in the distance. "I wish I had a 'Seraphim'," Des muttered softly, closing his eyes.

"You hate the 'Seraphim', too heavy," Tim recited, recalling previous memories from the days on Cinnabar. Des grunted, then chuckled, nodding his agreement. "I'm going in three…two…one…"

The soldier dashed towards the railing of the guardhouse and leaped over it, swinging his legs over while taking aim with his 'Heartbeat'. He fired three rounds that surely caught the attention of the Rockets. He landed onto the soft sand with a thud, the Rocket's drawing their weapons. Des struck before they could use them, turning the corner and aiming, firing two quick rounds with the rifle.

One of the motorcycles exploded, forcing all the Rockets to drop to the ground temporarily. A few caught on fire, running around trying to get it out. Tim saw it as the signal, and bolted right for the bikes, as did Des, quickly slinging the rifle over his shoulder and leaping over the banister as well, running parallel to Tim as they headed for the bikes.

"I got point!" Tim yelled out, leaping over the barrier that separated grass and road from the beach and basically landing on top of one of the Rocket's, who cried in surprise. It was cut short as the soldier put a .50 cal round through his head then leaped off, getting onto the bike. He revved the engine, gave a two finger salute, then blasted off before any of the Rocket's could react. They were so distracted by Tim's escape they were only thinking about pursuing, each of the remaining six Rockets quickly mounting a bike and starting those engines as well, before giving chase. The last biker was the sniper, who slung the 'Zombie' over his shoulder and kicked the foot pedal off, preparing to go.

"I don't think so," Des muttered, revealing himself from the location behind the barrier and taking two quick snap shoots into the opposing sniper's chest. The bike fell, as did the sniper, dead or dying. Des shouldered his own rifle, then stole the sniper's one as well, before pulling the bike back up to its two wheels and starting the engine. Leaping on, he blasted off, knowing he had a lot of ground to be cover now.

* * * * * *

Tim glanced back, the wind howling past him as he speed down the open roads, weaving in and out of the lanes. The occasional car whizzed by, but the fact Tim was still within city limits prevented him to fire, not wanting to cause any civilian casualties.

"You better catch up soon Des, I need the help," Tim muttered, weaving left in the next fork on the road, leading out of the town. He heard 'Gangster' fire trailing behind him, and Tim thanked silently for the low accuracy of that submachine gun compounded by the high speeds they were travelling at. He holstered the 'Heartbeat' into its shoulder holster, accelerating his bike to get out quicker. The pursuer's followed suit, forgoing safety.

"Oh, by the way, die," Tim whispered, taking his right arm and grabbing the handle of his shotgun. He drew it and leaned back, left hand still on the controls. He took aim at the closest Rocket and fired. The wide spread element made sure the pellets hit the mark as the Rocket was thrown off his bike, the bike itself wheeling back before crashing, the other Rocket's weaving around. Satisfied, Tim holstered the shotgun, unable to pump it in the current situation. The 'Gangster' fire started up again as the SMG shots bounced all around Tim. He ducked anyway, pushing the bike even faster.

"Hurry up Des…" he muttered, letting his flail in the wind and drawing on of his 'Striker's, leaning back again and firing.

* * * * * *

Des weaved past the bike that fell, not taking a look at the condition of the driver, he was surely dead at such high speeds. The fact he was driving at a higher speed then them stated a risk, but the fact he took the stolen 'Zombie' into his hand and took aim. It was hard to do, driving with one hand and aiming with the other, especially at high speeds. He barely saw the last in the line of bikers, and even then, he was dot in the scope, bouncing all around the damaged road. The first shot went wide, as did the second. Cursing, Des aimed more towards the right and fired.

The bullet hit home, right into the back of the rear guard Rocket, who fell over, bike and all. Des had no trouble evading the bike as it came crashing back, preparing his next series of shots. He pulled the trigger.

Nothing came out, causing Des to curse to loudly. He didn't believe that sniper didn't fully load the gun. Sighing, he flipped the gun around, taking hold of it by the barrel and gunning the gas pedal, pressing the bike to the limit. The sniper was fast approaching the trio that was left. He gently tapped the read Rocket on the shoulder with the butt of the rifle, who turned around.

"Hi!" he yelled out, grinning, before giving a face full of sniper rifle to the Rocket, clubbing him across the face and knocking him out. Des' grin was cut short when the bike fell, knocking his own bike out with him. He cried in pain, rolling forward and cashing onto his back, though he didn't intend to stay down yet. Quickly, he was on his knees, aiming at the speeding bikes with his own rifle, and taking one clean shot that punched a hole through the head of the rear rocket. The bike fell, as did the rider. Des grinned glancing back at the tangled mess of metal clubbing the previous Rocket caused. Groaning, he shouldered the rifle, limping towards the Rocket he just shot. Des was sure Tim could handle the last one, though he still wanted to be there just in case.

* * * * * *

Tim glanced back again, this time only seeing one, though Des was no where in the read anymore. The soldier smiled, before pointing backwards, indicating something for the Rocket. The Rocket then glanced back, gasping in surprise as he was flanked by no one anymore. Grinning, Tim drew his remaining pistol and slammed the breaks, the Rocket zooming past him as he was looking back. He was surprised again when he saw Tim, pointing the pistol at him. A brief wave, then a gun shot. The Rocket's vision went all red as he collapsed, the bike flying out from under him.

* * * * * *

Tim was reloading all his guns by the time Des caught up with him. The pistol user gave a nod to the sniper, who nodded in return, kicking the foot pedal down and limping towards Tim.

"You all right?" Tim asked, holster his shotgun and heading towards the sniper. Des nodded, refusing the help, though clutching his ribs.

"Just a really nasty fall…" he muttered, forcing a smile. "I'll be fine, just caught up to see you were alright." The other soldier nodded, holstering the shotgun.

"Good job, Des," Tim congratulated, placing an arm under Des' armour, despite his refusal. After a moment, the sniper gave up as Tim helped him back to the commandeered bike, getting him on and starting the engine. "Back to the Centre, I'm sure out companions our worried." Once more, the sniper nodded, turning the bike around and waiting for Tim to steal a bike as well and join him. In a moment, the pair were heading back towards the main of Olivine City.

**

Fin

**

**Author's Note:** I'll say this now, this really resembles Mission Impossible: 2 to a lot…I wonder if that's good or bad…I should really lay off on the firefights. Heh.


	4. CDT, Special Forces

**

CDT, Special Forces

**

**

By: Theodore 'Blitz' Leung

**

theoleung@sprint.ca

The pair of bikers stopped outside of the town, pulling their bikes to a halt. Cutting the engine, they pushed the stolen bikes into the nearby bushes, making sure they were sufficiently hidden. Des then tossed his jacket to Tim, who tied up his shotgun with it, covering it from view again. Des disassembled the sniper rifle, replacing the parts into his pack.

"How you holding up?" Tim asked his companion, seeing Des still in pain. The sniper only nodded quickly, before standing up straight, in defiance. He seemed fine, though a wince gave away the truth. Tim shook his head lightly, heading down into Olivine below, Des following him. The sun was already beginning to set in the distance, and the pair were pretty sure their Pokémon were worried about them.

* * * * * *

Tim opened the door to their room, as Des nearly collapsed when it opened. The Pokémon quickly huddled around as Tim half dragged, half carried Des into their chamber, shutting the door behind him.

"What happened?!" Klik exclaimed, nearly bowling over the other pair of Pokémon while approaching his trainer. He glanced down at the now unconscious sniper, before back up to Tim, who placed his shotgun-wrapped-in-jacket onto the nearby table, helping Des onto a bed afterwards. "What happened?!" the Flareon repeated, but still no response. Rocky dragged the Fire Type back, much to the protesting Flareon's objections.

"What was that for?!" Klik hissed at the Rock Type, who only rolled his eyes and glanced towards Tim. Slasher joined the pair in the small conversation.

"Let him do his work…Des is in pretty bad shape, and Tim can't be distracted right now," Rocky answered, beckoning towards the pair of Humans, one fixing the other. Tim was slowly removing Des' vest and shirt. He dropped the shirt onto the ground, blood splatter on it.

"But…!" Klik was about to protest again, especially after seeing the blood on his Trainer's garments. Slasher hushed him.

"If Tim was in the same situation, we'd probably be the same, but it's not like that," the Sandslash told Klik, glancing towards Tim, who was shaking his head and trying to stop the bleeding. "If you distract Tim now, you may just make it worse for Des." Klik remained silent, trotting away from the conversation now and curling up into a ball in a corner of the room, waiting impatiently for Tim to finish with Des.

* * * * * *

Tim flopped onto the other bed in the room, unsatisfied with what he did for Des, but he would only do so much considering the situation and circumstances. He gave the Flareon a quick overview of what happened during their 'trip', the Flareon heading off muttering something along the lines of 'killing all of them'.

The ex-SF soldier sighed softly, glancing towards his Pokémon. They were chatting softly to each other, like they usually do when giving their Trainer a little space and privacy of resting.

"They really want us dead…" Tim thought, closing his eyes and mentally staring at the ceiling now. He rubbed his temples softly, trying to relax and contemplate their next move. He was surprised how fast they were discovered, though it didn't completely surprise him. His thoughts dabbled else where…

"There's two of us now…and I know Carter is alive…I wonder if we'll get reunited?" Tim thought, slowly placing his arms to his side and opening his eyes, now staring at the ceiling. "A reunited trio…" the thought made Tim chuckle a little, hoping the circumstances would become true. He missed their group, how they worked with each other, co-operated, risking their lives for each other.

"I'd like to see the day…" the soldier spoke softly, imagining the grip of a pistol in his right hand, recalling preferences of their trio. It was so long ago, but he recalled them with crystal clear deliberation. He glanced towards Des. "Speed sniper, '1337' hacker, mega whiner…" Tim chuckled at that last thought, remembering in those days. "You've gotten a lot stronger since then, Des…" Tim mentally told his companion, staring towards the ceiling now.

"Carter…suppressive fire whiz, hand to hand elite, leader…" Tim recalled next, remembering how Carter always had a Fryn LMG01201 'Halter' Submachine Gun or Gelanic SAR D34D 'Assassin' Assault Rifle in his hands, laying down the fire.

"What were you using for that one mission?" Tim wondered, recalling a rather precarious situation a while back with their group. "Ah yes, a Damium HSMG Hecta 'Grinder' Machinegun," Tim told himself, recalling the massive weapon Carter 'stole' for that mission from the local armoury…

* * * * * *

"Just what the hell is that?" Des huffed, glancing back at Carter, carrying his massive sized machinegun under his arm, a strap for the weapon slung over his shoulder.

"One of Damium's weapons," Carter answered, glancing back as they rounded the next corner. Alarm sirens blared everywhere throughout the compound as they made their way through the maze of corridors. They botched something earlier, but were determined to complete the mission anyway, despite the orders to retreat from their superiors.

"Damium?" Tim questioned, taking a quick scan of the weapon. "I thought they specialised in light, one handed arms," he asked, keeping his Tyrian ACS 6 'Sylph' Automatic Shotgun ready for any surprises in the future.

"Here's the exception to the rule," Carter replied, running a hand over his belt and his Pokéballs with a free hand. "All my companions are down, how about you two?"

"Wiped," Des answered, Tim silently agreeing with the sniper. Carter only nodded, expecting as much considering the circumstances of their mission.

"We'll make due," Carter answered, motioning to Tim to run by his side. The soldier nodded, doing so as Des took point, pistol ready in his hand. "Here," he told Tim, chucking a grenade to Tim.

"Woah!" Tim replied, fumbling it with one hand before finally catching it and placing it on his belt. "You should use it."

"You're the mad bomber around here, you use it," Carter replied, before picking up the past to catch up with Des. Tim didn't respond, only taking it as truth and glancing back to make sure no one was pursuing. Satisfied with little pursuers, he glanced back forward, seeing his companions dive into one of the many rooms of the complex. He followed behind, a few seconds before a hail of fire blasted through the corridor, narrowly missing him.

"Lucky, aren't you?" Carter joked softly, taking a small cylinder from his vest and extending it. Tim noticed Des quickly getting to work on one of the computer consoles, one of the many that possibly made a mainframe of the area "Grenade, three feet away, off the wall, on my mark," Carter told Tim, spying around the corner with his little portable periscope. Tim nodded, taking a grenade and pulling the pin, but making sure the cap remained on. He waited silently, hearing the quake of footsteps approaching quickly, to eliminate the threat.

"GO!" Carter yelled out, retreating the periscope as Tim tossed the grenade, the cap of it falling to the ground with a soft tingle. The resulting explosion ripped through the air, and throwing shrapnel everywhere. There were cries of pain and stumbling as Carter hefted his machinegun and appeared towards the group, opening fire.

"Ouch…" Tim muttered, wincing at the thought before approaching their hacker, working as quickly as possible. His hand blazed over the keyboard, by passing security protocols and the like. Des' backpack had a cable coming out of it, hooked up to the computer, obviously helping its user into hacking through the system. "Hurry it up…" Tim told Des, who only grunted in response, concentrating on the screen. Knowing not to distract the hacker anymore, Tim stole an extra magazine for his pistol from Des' belongings, ejecting the empty clip still in his weapon and replacing it with a fresh one.

"You owe me for that," Des muttered to Tim, though the pistol clip 'stealer' knew that already. Nothing really got past Des that much, he recalled, holstering the weapon and glancing towards Carter, who was still firing that heavy machinegun of his.

"Don't you run out of ammo!" Tim shouted over the hail of fire, though his question was in vain, or perhaps it is better said as coincidental. The weapon begun to sputter as no more ammo was loaded into the barrel. Cursing softly, he pulled back before the rain of projectiles could come.

"Frag, now!" Carter exclaimed, ejecting the massive cartridge for the weapon. It fell the ground with a resounding thud, mere inches away from Carter's toes. Tim responded by taking his last grenade and chucking it out into the hall. He glanced towards Carter, who was now taking another massive cartridge out of his pack while letting the weapon dangle on his shoulder as he fumbled slightly with the magazine. In the next moment, he shoved it into the machinegun, pulling back the release and taking it in both hands, preparing.

"Done!" Des exclaimed, quickly unplugging his equipment from the computer and drawing his 'Heartbeat' pistol, placing the remaining four rounds of the weapon into the console. Satisfied, he joined his companions, replacing the empty magazine.

"Just had to do that, didn't you?" Carter remarked smartly, before heading out and opening fire down the same corridor again. A motion from his head made the remaining pair realised to head down the other way.

"Cover fire," Tim told Des, taking the point with his Tyrian shotgun, Des behind with his sniper rifle drawn and ready. Carter took rearguard, advancing slowly backwards while unloading the suppression fire from his commandeered machinegun.

"Move it or lose it, whiner boy!" Tim yelled behind him towards Des, pressing his back towards a wall at the intersection and glancing around the corners. It was clear of hostilities.

"Speak for yourself, shotgun lamer," Des replied, turning his rifle around the corner and guarding Tim as he set up their decoy. Placing some wires between his teeth, Tim knelt down by the wall.

"Lamer…someone's been playing online games too much," Tim grunted, slapping a piece of clay like substance onto the wall of the corner. He glanced down the hallway towards Carter, who was still slowly retreating and continuing to fire. Calculating, Tim removed the wires from his mouth and poked them into the clay on the wall, winding them together then taking a small black box device from his pocket, attaching it to the wires before embedding it onto the clay.

"Someone's been around Carter too much," Des retorted, hearing the rounds of ammunition from Carter's machinegun clanging to the floor, the spray of fire ending with no ammo. Quickly, the sniper turned back from the corner and took aim at the closest soldier. Carter dropped the machinegun and broke into a sprint towards the pair, cover fire provided by the sniper.

"It's set," Tim told no one in particular, hastily returning to his feet and taking his shotgun, removing a certain assault rifle from his shoulder. He tossed it towards Carter when he was close enough, who nodded gratefully. He unlocked the safety before turning the corner past the pair and directed his rifle forward, glancing forward and back for anything.

"Move out!" he ordered, rushing down the hallway. "Our ride leaves in three minutes!" Des and Tim needed no more encouragement, following their 'leader' down the hallway. The explosives expert took a remote control out of his pocket and pressed the button, igniting the explosive charges he set earlier. The entire passageway lit up with fire as it incinerated the pursuers, or severely burned them. The trio didn't even look back, making a break for the closest exit, whether it be part of the actual floor plan or if the trio's own make.

* * * * * *

"Tim...close quarters lamer, demo expert EX…" the ex-Special Forces remarked between his breath, snapping out of his dream-like state. He glanced towards Des, who was sleeping peacefully now.

"We've become divided, and we will be reunited…" Tim whispered, closing his eyes. He just wanted to get some rest now, especially after an exhausting day of 'work'.

The door pounded with the rhythmic beating of someone's fist against the door. Groaning, Tim slid out of his bed and headed for the door, wondering who could possibly be bothering them. He placed a hand on the doorknob for the room, and at that moment, the knocking stopped, causing Tim to pause. Silently, he placed a hand on one of his pistols from the belt he still wore and slowly turned the knob.

The door flung open as the force from someone threw it open as Tim quickly rolled backwards, drawing his pistol and pointing it towards the busted in door. The three Pokémon inside were onto their feet, each on guard for whatever was coming through the door. They were greeted by laughter.

"I see you haven't lost your touch, Tim," the figure spoke, stepping into chambers. Tim blinked in surprise, recognising the voice, but unable to believe it true. Though a quick scan of the figure revealed as such that there was no lie.

"Carter!"

**

Fin

**


	5. Proving Grounds - the Reunited

**

Proving Grounds - the Reunited

**

**

By: Theodore 'Blitz' Leung

**

theoleung@sprint.ca

"Miss me?" Carter asked, arms crossed, admiring the scene. He smiled lightly, stepping into the room as his companions watched in awe and surprise.

"C-Carter…" Tim stammered, wondering why he was here, let alone how he found them with such random movement on their part. The one known as Carter was beside Des, the sniper sleeping peacefully.

"No time to talk," Carter told the other conscious Human in the room. He glanced towards the shotgun on the table, the nodded. "Get packed up, immediate evacuation time," he muttered, audible enough for Tim to hear. He was about to protest, but decided against that, taking Carter's word and beginning to clean up their mess. In the meantime, Carter withdrew a small com device from his belt, speaking into it. Static noise returned his command, though Tim could faintly make out the words. Approving, Carter belted the item, glancing towards Tim again, who was now tying up his shotgun to remain hidden.

"You two sure left behind a few bloody messes that were easy to trace," Carter joked lightly, pointing out towards what Tim believed to be the direction of the beach. Tim didn't reply, wondering how his companion could act so…casual…at a time like this.

"Desperate times calls for desperate measures," Tim replied softly, shouldering the weapon. Carter took Des' weapon of choice and shouldering that. He beckoned towards Des, Tim nodding and heading over to his unconscious form. The pair hefted their companion, Tim by the legs, Carter by the arms. The Pokémon watched silently, helpless to do anything.

"Our ride is waiting thou-…GET DOWN!" Carter ordered, cut off by something he heard. He quickly pushed Des, and with that, Tim back into the room as a Flamethrower attack ripped across the hallway they were suppose to evacuate to. "Well…so much for that…" Carter muttered, drawing a Damium OHSMG Feza 'Gangster' Submachine Gun from under his jacket, followed by another.

"I thought you don't do small arms," Tim replied dryly, considering the situation. Carter didn't reply, instead, threw Tim one of the one handed submachine guns and taking his com device with a free hand.

"I need some backup, wanna give it to me?" he spoke into the com device, getting a brief affirmative from the other side. He clipped the device again, pressing his back towards the wall, holding the SMG close. He glanced out, before retreating back into the room as another Flamethrower ripped across the room. "They're advancing, slowly, cautiously. I think they learned since their last encounter with you."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Tim replied bitterly, throwing the SMG back to Carter. He caught it, nodding as Tim removed the shotgun from its covering. "Now that I think about, you seem to be into Damium weapons a lot…"

"Damium weapons are easy to get a hold of, it's as simple as that," Carter answered in a matter-of-fact tone. "Come on…where are you…" The soldier glanced out and without remorse, opened fire with the pair of SMG, emptying the clips all too quickly. He quickly leaned back into the room, cursing at his lack of damage. "My aim is off…horribly…"

"The Feza is generally off target," Tim consolidated, siding up beside Carter and pumping his shotgun. He glanced towards the Pokémon. "Keep Des protected, alright?" They all nodded slowly, especially Klik. Rocky and Slasher were pretty useless in this case, being so close combat oriented. The distance would be suicidal to run. "Now, where's that back-up of yours?"

As if on cue, the back-up came, in a semi-spectacular display of glimmering light. A Bulbasaur appeared by the window of the room, and in her vines was a closed duffel bag. She tossed it to Carter, before falling over a bit, fatigued from the teleport.

"Hey, are you alright?!" Slasher questioned, rushing towards the fallen Bulbasaur, and helping her up gently with his claws. She nodded slowly, pressing closer to Slasher.

"Just…not used to teleporting…yet…" she replied, falling unconscious against the Sandslash's chest. It was almost apparent the Ground type blushed, though no one really noticed with the confusion. Carter was going through the bag quickly, taking out many parts and sliding over so Tim could cover the door.

"Er…when has a Bulbasaur been able to use Teleport…?" Tim asked, catching a Flash Bang tossed in his direction, as well as a Smoke Grenade.

"Psy is a special Bulbasaur," Carter plied, taking the parts and beginning to assemble them quickly and efficiently. "Fire support, blind them for a bit," Carter suggested to his companion, shaping the weapon he was assembling, though it wasn't clear what it was, yet. To pass time, and ensure their own safety in that matter, Tim did as suggested, throwing the Flash Bang out into the hallway. He plugged his ears as blaring noise and blinding light blasted across the hallway. The blast subsiding, Tim glanced out, seeing the Rocket members, dressed in police officer uniforms with a few Growlithe's by their side.

"They must have sealed up the area with those disguises…" Tim concluded, pulling back into the hallway and glancing towards Carter. The other soldier only nodded, finishing his weapon of choice. "A Gelanic SAR D34D 'Assassin' Assault Rifle?" Tim asked, surprised. "I never knew you could assemble those so quickly, yet alone use one."

"Times change," Carter replied, dipping his hand into the duffel bag and taking out a silencer, placing it at the tip of the barrel. His hand dipped back in, taking a Gelanic RG EXP01 Grenade Launcher from it an attaching it beneath the barrel.

"Okay, now you're scaring me," Tim muttered, though was relieved when Carter loaded the grenade launcher accessory with only a Smoke Grenade. He slammed the chamber down, the rifle prepped and ready. Carter stood up, glancing back at the Pokémon who guarded the unconscious trainer, as well as the weak Bulbasaur.

"A van is waiting for us at the entrance of the Pokémon Centre," Carter informed the group. "Rocky, Slasher, take Des. Klik, help Psy to the exit. Tim and I will be providing covering fire." The Pokémon nodded…reminiscent of previous missions. Carter turned his gave to Tim. "I'm rear guard," he told his companion, taking the Wild Fire shotgun from Tim and placing it in his duffel bag. A slight protest was halted when the shotgun was replaced by a pair of pistols from under Carter's jacket.

"SPT SHW 'Silencer' .45 Pistol," Tim whispered, identifying the pair and donning them without hesitation. Both pistols were silenced, and both were customized with extended clips. Tim nodded, seeing the need for stealth above all else - best not alert the real authorities of their presence until they were safely stowed away on the van. Tim nodded, agreeing silently, finding a little peace with the choice of weapons. Being point man, Tim threw out the Smoke Grenade he was handed prior, a screen to block their progress down the other side of the passageway. The smoke gathered enough to allow them to press out, though that idea was cut short when another Flamethrower cut right through the smoke, dissipating it and destroying their cover. "Well…so much for that…" Tim muttered, grenade-less now.

"If only we had a way to get through the walls of these rooms, travel from room to room safely behind the walls," Carter replied, tapping his knuckle against the wall they pressed their back against. "I'm sure the Rockets anticipated the current residence. It's still pretty early in the day, and the Trainers haven't started checking in to the rooms yet, so it's pretty empty up here." Tim thought of that for a second, and came up with their escape plan.

"And who says we can't punch through these walls?" Tim asked, standing up and throwing Carter one of the Silencer pistols. The Assault Rifle user caught it in surprise, wondering what went through Tim's mind. Tim approached the wall of the room, leading to an adjacent room opposite of where the pursuit was coming from.

"You can't possibly be serious about punching a hole through that wall…" Carter replied, unable to believe the plan. Tim glanced back, grinning.

"You better believe it," Tim answered, placing a fist against the wall, tapping it gently. He pulled his hand back, and then slammed his fist into the wall.

The wall crumbled like shattered glass, blasting outwards and throwing shrapnel to the opposite wall of the room they just punched into. Carter gasped in surprise, frightened by the sudden explosion of wall.

"I hope the staff doesn't mind," Tim replied, stepping through the newly made hole and beckoning for his companions to follow. Rocky and Slasher had no quarrel, seeing such power before, though the others were shocked for a moment before regaining their composure.

"We're going to need a LONG talk when we get to safety!" Carter shouted to his companion up ahead, following behind through the fissure in the wall, though it was clear he was regaining his optimism in the situation with the new development.

* * * * * *

Tim pressed his back against the wall, looking across the corner and seeing a pair of uniformed guards positioned by the stairs. There was a Growlithe by their side, as they secured the area. He beckoned for Rocky and Slasher to stop, needing a rest from carrying/dragging Des' unconscious form. Carter took rear guard, pointing his assault rifle back towards the hallway they were just in. Hopefully, if their pursuit was still going as slowly as they saw before, they would be far off.

"Down the stairs, and we break through the main hall," Carter told the head at the front of the chain, knowing where they were located. Tim glanced around the corner again, seeing one of the guards listening to one of his headsets, probably for communication. Something urgent seemed to have come up, though Tim wasn't sure.

"Carter, Smoke Grenade, up front and centre," Tim told his other Human friend, beckoning him forward. Carter didn't protest, stepping forward and bouncing the Smoke Grenade from his rifle out into the next passageway. In the meantime, Tim took the only Pokéball with a Pokémon in it from Des' belt. The smoke began to emerge from the canister, blocking the view, and - of course - getting the attention of the guards. With enough cover, Tim release Blaster from his Pokéball, behind the guise of smoke.

"Hydro Pump, straight down the hall," Tim told the Blastoise. The Water type found it a bit odd, seeing as Tim wasn't his trainer. However, he nodded, taking under Des' request to help out his companions if he was ever going to rekindle the relationship between them. Levelling the pair of cannons, he took aim, spraying the hallway with high pressure water. A cry of panic plus the sound of tumbling something got Tim to move, taking a deep breath and rushing through the smoke, pistols drawn, though both guards were sufficiently 'shoved' down the stairs. The rest followed behind, Tim not waiting for them and rushing down the stairs to blaze a path. He was satisfied by a pair of guards and their Growlithe sprawled over another pair and their Growlithe, all dazed. That satisfaction disappeared with the appearance of more guards and Growlithe's into the entrance.

"Go, get to the van!" Carter shouted from behind, firing a Concussion Grenade into the crowd and dazing them from the result. Tim was about to break through, though that honour was taken by a pair of Pokémon.

A Hitmonchan knocked the first pair of guards with a strong tackle, followed by grabbing another pair and placing them in a headlock, pulling them away as they struggled meekly. The Growlithe group was handled by an Eevee, using Head Butt on the first one and promptly soaking the next Growlithe with a Water Gun attack. The group at the entrance dispersed. Shouts and orders were all around now when the escaping group hit the floor, as panicking Trainers and their Pokémon retreated or face the wrath of collateral damage. The 'officers' were trying to organize themselves, not expecting the fight to come here.

"Ripper, take Des and escort him to the van!" Carter shouted to the Hitmonchan, who nodded in acknowledgement. He collected Des from the pair of Rocky and Slasher, taking the arm over his shoulder and tugging along on the unconscious Human. "Void, flank guard!" The Eevee responded by using Agility across the room and keeping some confused guards distracted and tied up.

"Rocky, Rollout!" Tim ordered, taking a pot shot at the guards who seemed threateningly able to do some harm. The Graveller did as ordered, curling up into a ball and blasting forward, bowling over a few guards and blazing a trail for Ripper and Des to get home free. The rest of the group wasn't far behind. The confusion gave enough time for the escaping group to rush out the door, where they saw Ripper opening the door to a black, unmarked van outside. He placed/threw Des in, as Rocky leaped aboard, the second on one. Ripper followed next, leaving a few stragglers. Klik was next in line, and then Psy and the Pokémon now escorting her, Slasher, both covered by Tim who was walking backwards, picking off targets with his pistols. He recalled Blaster to his Pokéball before heading into the van. Carter still had rear guard.

"Void, move it! We're getting out of here!" Carter shouted to the Eevee, though it wasn't clear if the Pokémon heard or not. It did become apparent, when the Eevee back flipped off one of the entanglement participant and then disappeared from existence. In the next instance, the Eevee was right beside Carter, hitting a pouncing Growlithe with a Faint Attack combined with the speed of an Agility attack. The Fire type soared backwards and into another 'officer', Void landing gracefully.

"Er…thanks," Carter told the Eevee, and telling him to get into the truck, Carter quickly closing the door and going to the other side, slotting himself in front of the wheel and gunning the pedal, the gas still on since he started this extraction process. He threw his assault rifle to Tim, who was in the shotgun seat at the front. Tim needed not an explanation, glancing at the open space between the s eats and seeing another duffel bag of items. He dipped into the supply and pulled out a High Explosive grenade, opening the grenade launcher of the rifle and loading it. The ex-special forces leaned out the window, taking aim for any pursuing vehicles that may come. He made sure to keep the weapon hidden, of course, until it was needed.

* * * * * *

Tim emptied the unused grenade into the duffel bag, leaning back against the van chair, breathing hard. Carter was concentrating on driving to their destination, giving Tim time to relax from sentry duty.

The sentry glanced back towards the Pokémon and lone Human in the back, analyzing the condition. Ripper sat in a corner, meditating, and it seemed like Rocky was doing the same. Klik was by Des' side, waiting patiently for his wakening. Void joined his Eevee 'brother' at waiting, silently watching, and silently waiting. That leaves one more pair, the pair of Slasher and Psy, who were chattering softly in the corner, away from the rest of the group as possible. It made Tim wonder…

"Well, here we are," Carter spoke, getting the attention of all. Tim gazed back forward, seeing them approaching the pier with a small ferry docked to it. There was a guard by the entrance who glanced up at the approaching van. Carter ducked his head out the window and gave a thumbs-up, getting one in return. The sentry stepped out of the way, letting Carter drive the vehicle on. Behind them, the platform slowly raised, blocking their entrance, though Tim felt comfortable and safe within the confines, especially since it would prove difficult to pursue over the sea. One of the crew members approached the van.

"We'll be approaching base in a few hours, might as well relax for a bit," he told Carter. The companion of Carter glanced into the van, seeing the unconscious Human. "And I think we better fix him up." Carter and Tim turned their gaze towards Des, nodding with the fact. They both departed from the van, knowing they would have to do something over the next few hours - it was going to be a long wait.

* * * * * *

Des slowly aroused from his slumber. He tried to sit up on instinct, but a sharp pain up his chest stopped him from such. He groaned in pain, flopping back down on the bed below him.

"Des!" a familiar voice exclaimed as another body leaped onto the bed. The sniper glanced up, seeing his partner, Klik, on the bed as well, overjoyed. The Flareon snuggled up against his trainer. Des, chuckled a little, wrapping an arm around Klik's body and pulling his companion close. The Trainer glanced towards the table of the room, seeing his Pokéball with Blaster on it. "Hey, Des, I'd like you to meet someone," Klik told his partner. Des sat up a little, trying to get a better look as another form leaped onto the bed, an Eevee.

"…hi…" the Eevee spoke, sort of emotionless, possibly just shy, though Des couldn't really tell.

"This is Void, and he works for Carter," Klik informed Des. The Trainer nodded, leaning back a bit, but then processed the information.

"Carter!" he exclaimed, bolting up, but the pain shoved him back down onto the bed as he cringed.

"I wouldn't try that again…" Void told Des, glancing away and trotting off the bed. "The doctor said you should rest and wait until we get back to base, where we can get better treatment for your injuries." Though not without silent protest, Des quieted down from the pain he experienced and just lay there, knowing he would be bored for a long time.

* * * * * *

Rocky slowly opened his eyes, seeing himself still in the back of the van, devoid of anyone else aside from Ripper, who was also still meditating. The Rock type was about to leave as well, but was stopped by the other Fighting type.

"It is a long ride, just relax and meditate," Ripper suggested, opening his eyes momentarily to glance at the other in the van. A protest from Rocky was cut short, seeing as there was little else to do right now, he decided at that, sitting down again and focussing.

* * * * * *

"How are you feeling?" Slasher asked the female Bulbasaur. The Grass type nodded slowly, feeling better since before, pulling a bit closer to the Ground type.

"I've felt better, but I'm recovering," Psy answered, leaning herself against Slasher, though neither felt uncomfortable at all. "Thank you…" The Sandslash nodded slowly, knowing the Bulbasaur could sense out his thoughts. Once more, she drew slightly closer, enjoying the warmth of the Ground type against her body, sensing for the first time from someone…something beyond friendship…

* * * * * *

Tim buckled the pair of holsters behind his back, placing the pair of silenced, extended clip 'Silencer' pistols into the new locations. His pistol count was now five and one shotgun, reminiscent of pervious adventures he had. The ex-special forces stepped up beside Carter, who was waiting outside the bridge, assault rifle slung over shoulder. Tim nodded his ready.

With that, the pair entered the room, getting a few glances from various crew members, though they quickly returned to work after glancing out. The one person who kept his gaze was the captain, who saluted them. The pair returned the gesture, standing at attention.

"At ease, soldiers," the captain spoke, glancing towards the pair, then the newcomer. "So, you're the one Carter speaks so highly of…or…at least one of them…where's the other one of your trio, Carter?"

"He got injured in a prior…mission…before we evacuated them," Carter answered briskly, not breaking stride despite the pause. The captain grunted, looking up and down Tim.

"And this is your star hacker?" the Captain remarked, looking up and down the soldier again. "Doesn't look like the type."

"That's because I'm the demo man, sir," Tim answered, not breaking his gaze at the captain while responding. "The third of our party is the hacker expert. I just blow everything to smithereens." Once more, the Captain grunted.

"I don't see what kind of great team this is," he remarked, obviously directed to offend them. "Your hacker is injured even before the mission began. You disappoint me…"

"With all due respect, SIR…, we can take anything you throw at us," Tim challenged, taking the bait from the Captain. In response, the cap grinned, springing his trap.

"Get the man in the infirmary a laptop, let's see if he can hack it," the Captain told one of the officers on the deck. A quick salute, and that officer was off. The Captain returned his gaze towards Tim. "I'm Captain Weisman, the one in charge of this sorry crew of slugs. I must say, from what was transmitted from your extraction process, you handled yourself well. And you have guts to stand up to me, unlike a lot of these spineless worms. We'll see if your hacker friend can make the cut for it as well."

"I'll guarantee he'll hack anything," Tim replied, getting an agreement from Carter. The Captain smirked, though it was a friendly one.

* * * * * *

Des was now sitting up straight, back pressed against the bed frame, a laptop in his lap, connected to the mainframe of the ship. Tim and Carter were near by, as were Klik and Void, watching the sniper work intently on his computer.

"None of our top hackers could crack that code, so, I recruited you to open it up for us," Carter told Des, though the sniper didn't seem to hear. Without a response, Carter turned to Tim. "And you, my friend, well…it's been so long. We should be working together again for old times sake."

"For old times sake, yes…" Tim answered, sighing softly. He took out his wallet and flipped it open towards the picture of himself and her. He gazed at the photo, remembering, not wanting to return to the battlefield, but ended up as such.

"Eh, no problem to hack!" Des spoke aloud, getting the attention of all. The other Humans quickly rushed over, seeing the classified information on the Team Rock mainframe.

"Good job, old friend," Carter answered, preparing to message the communications officer on deck.

"I'm not that old, old man," Des answered, getting a chuckle from the trio. "Actually, it was relatively easy to hack, considering part of the algorithms were mine, so I just cracked that, and the rest of the system eventually fell apart."

"Pays to have an ex-Team Rocket on our team, especially one that made the TR network," Tim joked, semi-seriously. "Find Ryna for me." Des did as asked, while Carter made his status report. In a matter of seconds, the field of search was narrowed onto the Trilands, though nothing was specified aside from the three facilities on the continent that Team Rock controlled.

"We got the location for each, so we can assume she's in one of them," Des told Tim, who nodded slowly. The ex-special forces soldier was glad to have narrowed the field so much already, he just wished he knew which one. Upon hearing the news, Carter sent another report, and was quickly answered. Shutting of the com, he gave Tim the news he wanted to hear.

"We're going to be taking one of the bases down," Carter told the remaining pair. "And Captain Weisman has given our team permission to search the facility before we blow it. Let's make the chance count, team." The word 'team' rang through the trio like a nostalgic bell.

**

Fin

**


	6. Breaking All

**

Breaking All

**

**

By: Theodore 'Blitz' Leung

**

theoleung@sprint.ca

Tim whistled softly, the much anticipated room finally opening before him and his pair of companions. Though only momentarily aboard the main flagship of the operations network they were all part on, they were informed that the mission was going to start soon.

"Nice armoury…" Des commented, the trio heading to the armoury after a suggestion to stock up before heading out, which the three planned to do. Lined up and down the walls were racks upon racks of weapons, explosives, magazines, the works.

"Make is snappy, boys, were leaving ASAP," each of the new headsets of Des and Tim spoke, acquired for part of the mission.

"Acknowledge," Tim responded, heading towards one of the racks. "If we're not at the dock in five minutes, go ahead and leave without us."

"Leaving without you people is not an option, we need a certain person's expert hacking ability," responded the voice, getting a soft chuckled from Des.

"We'll be up as soon as possible," the sniper and hacked answered, taking a few Flash Bangs and Smoke Grenades from the explosives rack. He was feeling much better since his hospitalization on the boat, somewhat of a mini-miracle considering how short the trip really was. He loaded up a duffel bag full of High Explosive grenades and C4 explosives while at it. "Hey, Tim, catch!" Des shouted out, through the explosive to his companion. The demo man half caught it, though he tried not to show any embarrassment. "Explosive presents for you."

"Heh, thanks," Tim answered, shouldering the bag and taking a few more magazines for each of his pistols from the rack, as well as a few extra shotgun shells as well. Glancing about, Tim found something that would help: a vest to assist in carrying all his gear. He donned it, prepping up his storage.

"How goes your equipment choosing?" Des asked Carter, seeing as Tim was a little busy reorganizing his gear. Carter only nodded for a bit, as Des finally figured out what section of the armoury they were in. "You're a pyro now? Geeze…" Des remarked, placing a hand Cintec FT Alpha 'Dragon' Flamethrower, running a hand over the item and then its backpack fuel tanks. "Why not the Dragon over here?"

"Too bulky, besides, I prefer these," Carter answered, removing a pair of Cintec HFLM Quatre 'Whelp' Hand Flamers from the rack. Des glanced at Carter, seeing the Cintec 'Whelp' holster designed for that weapon. It was a belt with a holster against each thigh, a strap running down from each holster to just above the knee, where it wraps around and secures. Des noted the four canisters per leg Carter carried, perpendicular to the leg for easy reload. The Whelp, after all, did come with a quick eject button. Eject the empty canister, slam the weapon into the next canister in line. You're good to go.

"Like I said, pyro…" Des remarked, Carter holstering the pair. They headed to the rifle's section next, Des stealing a few rounds for his Zombie sniper rifle, while Carter took some rifle grenades for his Assassin assault rifle, mostly Flash Bangs and Fragmentation. He hook them to his belt, specially altered for such. A few assault rifle clips lay hanging down the backside of Carter's belt.

"Ready," Carter shouted out, heading towards the door with the slung assault rifle and his pair of flamethrowers.

"I'm good," Des spoke next, not as loud as his companion. He had his Zombie sniper rifle over his shoulder, as well as a pouch full of explosives he needs, and a backpack carrying his trusty laptop for the mission.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," Tim replied, silently praying to see Ryna by the end of this mission. He had a shoulder holster with a Heartbeat pistol on front, and the pouch for the shotgun on the back of it. His belt had four holsters, a pair by his thighs for the Striker's and a pair around his back for the Silencer's. His vest was loaded down with multiple explosives. "And don't go igniting that flamethrower near me, unless you all want to die," Tim shouted up towards his exiting companions. It got a small laugh from all of them.

* * * * * *

The trio approached the dock at the last floor of the cruise ship that made the flagship for the operations. On board one of the two small transport boats they were to be shipped on were all their Pokémon, waiting patiently, among others part of the mission. Without much more ado, they boarded the boat, not wanting to delay the mission any longer, Tim especially. However, because of the mode of transportation, they would have to wait…

"Carter, what is this…ship…?" Des questioned, pointing to the large cruise ship they were just under, now leaving as the engines of the pair of boats took them away from it. Carter followed the finger, though it was quite clear where it was pointed towards.

"That my friends, is the S.C. Aleathra," Carter introduced, leaning back against the railing, watching the ship get smaller. "It's the command ship for the Cinnabar Special Forces group assigned out here."

"W-W-Wait…we had a Cinnabar Special Forces group assigned out HERE?!" Des questioned, unknowing of such. He heard of a 'rebel' group out in the Trilands that opposed Rocket control, though he didn't suspect the group would come from his former kind.

"Hard to believe, but true," the 'leader' responded, nodding his head. "It was classified information, hence our ignorance. I only found out about it from a group of travellers I ran into before, who hinted me on this group. That's why I started looking, and well…here I am…"

"Wait, then where is the crew of the Aleathra getting their orders from?" Tim inquired, distinctly remembering blowing the whole Cinnabar Island SF HQ to pieces. He glanced back towards the boat, wondering.

"From what I can tell, it's working independent now," Carter replied, gazing among the crew members who will be joining them on the boat. He recognized a few, but made no attempt to contact them. "Anyone, about the ship: below deck is mainly comprised of training halls of different environments, of course, the bottom where the sea meets the boat is the docking facility. There's also the armoury, as you saw, almost on deck level, but not quiet. A few recreation centres as well as personal training facilities are available on that same level."

"The deck is rather large, considering the rest of ship. Since you didn't get to see the deck, there are a pair of helicopters on deck, one bow, another aft. In between are the upper levels of the ship, holding crew quarters, cafeteria, research facility, bridge, observation deck, war room, briefing room, the usual."

"Basically, the ship was designed for long term deployment into the Trilands," Des reiterated, packaging everything Carter said into a simple sentence that Carter nodded to.

"The original goal was to prevent a Team Rocket foothold into the land, though that objective has changed to uprooting them now, since they seem to be well fortified in," Carter replied, as though restating a mission objective he heard from so long ago. Tim nodded slowly, glancing back at the ship, then forward as they approached one of trio of islands that made the continent.

"That's the east island, the closest island from HQ's current location," Carter told Tim, noticing his companion's gaze. Tim returned his attention back to Carter. "Most of the team will be infiltrating through the top, using a compliment of Flying Pokémon to transport them there, where they will be making a lot of havoc on the roof."

"A few minutes later, us, and a few other team members will enter through the front, amidst all the chaos and make some of our own. From there, the other's who went with us will cover the entrance, while we hack our way into the central mainframe and figure out who's where," Carter spoke, glancing towards Tim. "In the meantime, we can look for Ryna, figure out which location she's in, and rescue her if she is within that complex." Tim nodded, satisfied, but also anxious as well. "Extraction will take place on the roof, where the pair of helicopters will escort us out and back to HQ. We'll plan our next move from there."

"You seem awfully well informed…" Des mused, not making much of it, glancing towards the approaching shore. He yawned lightly. "I'm going to get some rest for now, wake me up when we get there…"

* * * * * *

The van came to a halt, though no one moved yet. It was dark, yet clear, a crystal darkness, so to say. Des sat in the corner, slumped over a bit, rifle over his shoulder. He was flanked by his Fire type companion, curled up into a ball and laying close by. Ripper and Rocky were near the entrance, waiting patiently for the go ahead, while Psy and Slasher were discussing something on the opposite end. Void lay alone, waiting. Carter and Tim were facing each other, on opposite sides while having their back against the side plating of the van.

"D…D-Do you think we'll find Ryna?" Tim asked, breaking the normal silence he had throughout the rest of the trip until now. The ex-special force soldier was obviously anxious and curious about the thoughts for his companion. Carter only shrugged.

"If not, we'll keep busting down facilities until we find her, it's as simple as that…" Carter responded plainly, yet softly. Tim sighed, not the response he wanted to hear, but also sort of glad for his companion's loyalty for a mission that was surely his solo responsibility. Tim glanced over towards Des, who didn't seem to hear anything, but Tim felt the same aura of companionship from the sniper/hacker.

"We're …-oving i-…-ow! -ver!" the com blared to life, partially static by interference. However, it was enough of a signal for the ground party to prepare to go in. Des looked up at the door, eyes open, showing no signs of drowsiness at all. He nodded to the others. A round of affirmatives from the group of Pokémon within the van stated complete combat readiness. Carter pressed his headset closer to his ear and lips.

"Ground team moving out," he spoke, getting acknowledgement from the other members of the ground force. With that, he nodded to the pair at the entrance, signalling for them to open the door. The move brought sunlight into the darkened van, though it didn't faze them much. Ripper and Rocky leaped out, glancing about. They remainder followed. Their target: a tall and large white building they parked in front of, a research facilities of sorts, though they knew it was a front for something larger then that.

A pair of guards exited from the building, not noticing the approaching mass of Humans and Pokémon. They were probably on a mission to prevent the public from entering considering the current situation. However, in their ignorance came a quick dispatch when Rocky and Ripper gave each guard a Mega Punch to the get, knocking both out. Carter and Tim each took a guard, as Ripper and Rocky continued on, pushing the door in.

"GA1, GA2, guard the entrance, act natural," Carter ordered through his headset, getting a pair of confirmations before they entered, more guards awaiting, though unrepentant of a two pronged attack. Guards and guard Pokémon scrambled as Void leaped into the fray, using Agility to his advantage while Head Butt-ing and Faint Attack-ing random targets. It didn't take long as Ripper, Rocky, and Slasher leaped into the fray, starting a massive brawl of close combat nature. Klik and Psy sighed softly, partially amused.

"Kids," both remarked, chuckling as they said it at the same time. Tim and Carter had no time to comment, dragging the unconscious bodies in. Des took rear, holding his rifle like a conventional rifle and not a sniper rifle. Being the current circumstances, it would be difficult to use the sniper at close quarters, she he opted instead for the assault rifle look, glad that he preferred semi-automatic rifles against others.

"Think we should help?" Tim questioned to no one in particular, setting down his guard and watching the brawl unfold. Silence over came the group as Pokémon and guards were getting beaten up by…other Pokémon. Void was particularly making a mess, the combined Agility with Faint Attack knocking out anything that seemed even remotely threatening. The other soldiers began to file in securing the already secured area.

"Are you guys done yet? We need to move!" Des shouted into the brawl, stopping the combat as the group of their Pokémon in the fray halted there attacks. They all shrugged, before rejoining their group.

"Finish mopping up the area," Carter told the other soldiers coming in. "And do as you will, get to the research area and find what you need, we'll head for the main network," he ordered, getting affirmatives before Carter and his party broke from the main team.

* * * * * * 

Des stationed himself at the work station of the main computer room, plugging his laptop in and beginning a hacking spree through the main network, trying to bypass as much of the security as possible in as little time possible.

"This may take a bit longer, they aren't using my algorithms…" Des commented softly, as Carter and Tim watched the door nervously. They were deep in, and, aside from the entrance, had yet to meet a single ounce of resistance just yet. The Pokémon also felt the chill in the air, the chill of something…

"I got the layout for the complex," Des told his companions, getting their attention for a moment and breaking the grasp of that chill.

"Give me directions for the power room, I got some holes to blow," Tim requested, rather moving around then staying in one location, waiting for something. He'd rather go and do something then that. Silence for a moment.

"Down the hallway, second right, keep going down, third left, first door on right," Des replied, finding the most direct route for his companion. Tim nodded, glancing at Carter, then his Pokémon.

"Watch them, I'll go alone," he ordered, leaving before anyone could protest, though he wouldn't even listen to the protests in the first place.

"What…was that about?" Slasher asked, confused with his companions request. He felt concerned all of sudden, uncomfortable letting Tim go by himself for that goal.

"He…he…" Psy spoke aloud, wondering, trying to focus her psychic power, though finding it difficult to as such. Concentrating deeper, she gasped, collapsing.

"Psy!" more then one voice raised in concern, though Carter didn't move from his position at the door. On the other hand, Void and Slasher were upon Psy as she moaned in pain.

"Psyc-…Psychic da-dampener…can't…" Psy muttered out, breathless, collapsing into Slasher's arms now, cringing. Void concentrated as well, trying to focus his own psychic powers, but falling onto the same barrier that the Bulbasaur did.

"I…I don't know how to describe it…i-it's like a psychic dampening field…" Void stammered, eyes snapping back open. The Eevee turned his gaze towards Carter, shaking his head. "I…I'm sorry, but I can't sense anything outside this room…"

"Great…we're blind now…" Carter muttered, readying a Fragmentation grenade into his rifle. "Des, if there is a dampening field, see if you can disable it, we're in the dark without our psychics." Des nodded, raising a hand in acknowledgement before returning to his job that just seems to be getting bigger and bigger.

* * * * * *

Tim turned the corner, raising his Heartbeat pistol, scanning the generator room, though finding nothing threatening. He wished he could believe that it had something to do with the distraction group upstairs, but he couldn't shake the feeling that it was something else, something that he wasn't going to enjoy when it came.

Silently, he stepped into the room, shifting left and right, keeping an eye and ear for any sentries or guards or employees in the area. Hearing nothing only made him more suspicious then hearing something. Eventually, he halted by one of the generators, slowly dropping to a knee and holstering his pistol, taking the duffel bag full of explosives and setting a few pieces of C4 onto the generator. Setting the remote detonator, he slowly got up, still in 'stealth mode', silently heading for the next target.

He hated the silence.

* * * * * *

Carter gripped his rifle nervously, not one to get nervous so easily, but still nervous about something. He quickly gazed towards Des, who was silently working before returning to guarding the door. Ripper and Rocky stood on alert by the door as well, waiting. Klik stood by his partner's side, waiting, while Slasher tended to the unconscious Psy. Void paced back and fourth in the room, the exact opposite of his nature in such situations.

The silence was only shattered by the clattering of keys that Des hit rapidly, giving slight calm to the room as they waited…silently…

"I hate this…" Void muttered.

* * * * * *

Tim sighed softly, barely audible, placing the last C4 explosive in place. He stepped back, silently still, admiring his work for a brief moment.

Tim found himself back first into the wall a split second later, groaning in pain as his body was lifted and then thrown into the wall of the generator room. He slowly slid down from his elevated position, cringing in pain as he tried to focus on the attacker. He failed miserably, slowly placing a hand on one of his pistols.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you, unless you want to blow sky high with your little bombs," a familiar voice spoke, not mercilessly, but not without malice either. Obeying slightly, Tim removed his hand from his weapon, still trying to focus. "That's better," the voice continued, with less intent, Tim relaxing a little, not trying to find the person anymore, trying to focus his memory on who it was.

"That's it little man, just try…it'll come back in time…" the voice continued, Tim recognizing it as female, but the pain kept returning and breaking his concentration. That, and a sensation in his head, like a cloud or haze that made it hard to think.

"I see you're enjoy my telekinesis," the voice continued, giggling a little, sort of sadistically while doing such. Tim could faintly hear footsteps echo throughout the room, trying to focus on it. He was still failing miserably at focusing.

"W-What did you do…?" Tim gasped, clutching his head now. Finding it more and more difficult to concentrate was really getting to him, even if it was odd when he couldn't really distinguish that frustration from the other mixed emotions cycling through him.

"Let's just say I'm recycling your emotion," the voice answered, into his mind now. Tim snapped his eyes open, remembering now, barely…

"I-It's you…" he muttered, getting another giggle as a reply, though this time more...compassionate…then before.

"Yes, it is I," was the answer, into his mind again. Tim wanted to lash out angrily, but couldn't really, not in his disabled state. Instead, he just laughed, in a moment of insanity.

"Maybe I should just blow us sky high," he remarked suddenly, closing his eyes again, breathing deeply. "I'm sure you're in the room, and I'm sure you don't want to die." Silence came for a moment.

"Are you going to take that chance?" was the reply, vocally now, not telepathically. "I can sense the doubt in your mind, and your will to live, to rescue…her…" Silence once again, before Tim slowly cocked his head back up. Slowly, he placed a hand flat against the wall he was leaning against.

"Ah well, so you called the bluff," he answered, slamming the palm of his hand into the wall, sending shockwaves throughout the room. With a screech, the hold on his mind was broken temporarily. Drawing his 'Heartbeat' pistol, he fired towards his left, only to have the bullet stopped, once again, by the same person from so long ago.

"A hunch that you'd be worried about my sanity at that point," Tim replied, keeping the pistol pointed in the female's direction. The ebony haired girl smiled meekly, though it was hard to see any other emotion behind that visor. Tim also knew it was useless to try to hold her up, but he had to try anyway. "Where's Ryna?" Her smile faded momentarily.

"That's for me to know and you to find out, lover boy," she replied quickly and girlishly. "Let's just say, she's not in this facility." The comment forced Tim's anger out, firing a round, hitting only wall when the female teleported out. He cursed, holstering the weapon, speaking into the mic on his headset.

"Carter, explosives set, moving to the roof," Tim reported, kneeling down and opening his duffel bag of explosives. He set up one of the C4 bombs inside the bag, also putting it on remote detonation, before heading out.

"Ack-dge, h-ing …-r ro… join u-… -en …u can…" came the static reply, complimented by gun fire in the distance. Tim had no idea what the whole message was, but he decided evacuation was in order. Quickly, he sprinted out, making headway for the closest stairs to the roof.

* * * * * *

Carter turned around, dropping a fragmentation grenade from his rifle down the stairs, opening the grenade launcher and jacking in another grenade, his last one, while running backwards. In retrospect, Klik was burning a hole forward with a barrage of Flamethrower attacks, more towards suppression then to actually hit anything. Their passageway to the surface was suddenly littered with guards, Human and Pokémon alike.

"I hope Tim got the message!" Des shouted down the stairs, Klik holding his ground at the exit at the top, waiting, while Carter rushed up the stairs, glancing back at the clearing smoke. Everyone else was already up the stairs, aside from Psy, recalled into a Pokéball.

"He better!" Carter shouted, running past Rocky, who in turn hit the stairway with an Earthquake attack, collapsing it under the magnitude of the shock. Grinding metal screeched as it deformed and collapsed. The screeching satisfied Rocky in his work, as he rushed to join the rest of his party.

"One more floor to go, I hope Tim didn't need those stairs!" Des shouted behind to the rest of the group, keeping a few steps behind from Klik, sniper rifle in arms, ready to fire at a moments notice.

He drew his rifle forward, but was glad the figure that returned was only Void, who used Agility to get ahead of the pack and basically scout up. The Eevee was panting hard though.

"U-Using Agility…a Psychic type manoeuvre in a psychically dampened area…is exhausting…" the Eevee spoke, coughing. "But it's clear up ahead, all the way to the roof stairs…for now…" With those words, he collapsed from exhaustion. Des glanced back, seeing Carter already pulling a Pokéball ball from his belt for the other Psychic in their group, recalling the 'incomplete' Eevee.

"We're clear!" Des shouted behind him, getting a nod from Carter. However, the slight joy of getting away was ripped away by the sudden explosion that rippled through the base, sweeping everyone off their feet. The rumble of the massive complex grumbling in agony kept them all on the ground for at least half a minute, before all the lights inside died, only to be replaced by the faint red glow stating auxiliary power was on.

"Well, I take it Tim just took care of the generators…" Des groaned, collecting his fallen rifle from the ground and glancing back to make sure there was no pursuit, though it dawned on him their pursuit would've been knocked off their feet as well.

"Let's move!" Carter ordered to the rest of the group when they all recovered, rear guard once again, keeping his rifle primed in case of anything to follow…

* * * * * *

Tim grimaced, not expecting the resulting explosion to be so intense. He picked himself off the floor, glancing back at the hole he made through the wall of the building. He dumped his duffel bag with an armed C4 to one of the walls, detonating it to throw his pursuit off. However, the massive fissure through the wall and straight to ground level proved that he did more then dissuade his pursuers.

"Well, what works, works," Tim commented aloud, sprinting forward towards his main exit that he hoped would take him to the roof, though without a map or direction, he was lost. He cursed, wishing he asked Des for an escape route as well. He can only hope now.

The demolition man kicked the door down, seeing a trail of stairs going up and down, followed by an echo of foot steps heading up. Cursing once again, Tim rushed upstairs, finding another door at the end of the trail. He kicked that one down as well, only to get a barrel of a few rifles pointed at him.

"Tim!" Carter exclaimed, lowering his assault rifle, as did the other soldiers filing into the extraction vehicle, glad it wasn't another enemy. Tim, on the other hand, didn't greet Carter in such a kind manner, stealing on of the Whelp hand flamers and pointing it towards the door, pressing the trigger on the sight of a Rocket rushing up the stairs. He was incinerated in an instant, while the others behind halted, not wanting the same fate.

"Let's move," Tim remarked, ejecting the now empty fuel canister on the hand flamer with the quick eject button and then throwing the flamer back to Carter, sprinting for the helicopter. Des was already on board, with all their Pokémon, while Carter and Tim clamoured on board. Other soldiers were flying off on their Flying type Pokémon and remainder evacuated through the main entrance, speeding away on the vans for the initial infiltration.

"I saw someone with a Seraphim down there," Des remarked into his headset, gazing out the side of the chopper, seeing smoke pour out of the facility. The siren of police vehicles was drowned out by the power of sound from the rotary blades.

"So?" Carter asked, also gazing out, though hard to see through all the smoke.

"He was using it like a pistol, a really long pistol…" Des commented, shaking his head and leaning his head against the back of his seat, closing his eyes. "Ah well...he better get out of their before he gets caught. He was standing in the middle of the road after all, after all that rubble got blown outwards and onto the street… Just what the hell did you do to the complex?"

"Let's just say I detonated everything in one location," Tim answered softly, closing his eyes. "Ryna…" he whispered, saddened by the failure of his mission thus far, but also satisfied that it was one less location to check for the one who saved him before. "How the roles have changed…Ryna…"

**

Fin

**


	7. Solo Assault

**

Solo Assault

**

**

By: Theodore 'Blitz' Leung

**

theoleung@sprint.ca

Des plugged the power cable into the ship, accessing the data he hacked out of the research facility for the viewing pleasure of his other companions. Psy and Void were both in the infirmary, getting checked up for any side effects of the psychic dampener. Slasher joined them, just as a spectator, though Tim believed there was something more then that. As for the rest, they were resting in the quarters assigned to them and their partners, silently waiting.

"So, what do you got?" Tim asked impatiently, anxiously, definitely bothered by the no-show of a certain female Trainer. Des sensed the impatience in the air, but couldn't just tell his computer to run faster, instead, he asked his companion to just calm down. Tim only sighed, stepping away and pacing in a circle around the room.

"Calm down man…" Carted suggested to his pacing companion, placing a hand on Tim's shoulder. The demolitions man grunted, closing his eyes and stopping his pacing. Instead, he silently moaned in impatience.

"She's on West Island of the Trilands," Des finally spoke, breaking the tense silence in the air. Tim nearly toppled Des over by pouncing towards the workstation, seeing the flashing red glow of the facility on a 3-D wire frame view of the whole Trilands. Satisfied with the answer, Tim pulled back, heading for the door.

"Where the hell are you going?!" Carter barked, halting his companion with just the sound of his voice. The demo man glanced back. "You expect to save Ryna like that? We just got back, your Pokémon aren't well rested yet, you haven't restocked, you don't even have a transport - how do you expect to pull that one off?" Tim stared silently, the truth biting deeply into him. "Now sit down and calm down," Carter ordered, getting a meek nod from Tim as he did as ordered. Satisfied, Carter turned his attention back to Des. "Now, what can you tell us…?" Des tapped on the keypad a bit more, temporarily stunned before hand by Carter's raised voice. Coughing softly, the hacker returned to his station afterwards.

"West Island, another Rocket research facility, of course," Des added matter-of-factly, opening more files he got hold of during his hacking spree. "Last known information fitting Ryna's description came from that island, so I assume she's being held there. It's a smaller then the one we just busted up, but still quite complex. Guessing from our little escapade in the first attack, they're going to beef up security on the second and third complex. It's probably easier to get a well planned, single infiltration team then a whole army to go in."

"Blue prints, floor plan, anything that can help us bust in?" Carter questioned, trying to think up the basics of the plan on the spot.

"I got a floor plan on the facility, but that's about it, I didn't have enough time to break into any of the higher level stuff in other facilities," Des spoke, slightly disappointed in his own ability to hack out the files.

"It's alright, anything is better then nothing," Carter consolidated, gazing down at the laptop where the floor plan circled in the window, wire frame, divided into the many floors of the complex. "I'll think of something from what we have…got anything else of interest, friend?"

"Actually, yes, something very useful," Des answered, his hands flying over the keyboard, hitting the buttons he needed as another window opened, revealing another wire frame drawing, this time of some device, rather large, but wasn't clear it if was zoomed in or not.

"What…is that?" Carter asked, unable to identify the unknown piece of equipment Des brought up. Des only grinned, opening the data on the item. "What…that's…"

"Yeah, the schematics for the Psychic Dampener," Des completed for their 'leader', grinning mischievously. "I pulled it out of their files, must say, it's a fine piece of work…"

"Man…both Psy and Void are going to be very happy if you can figure out how to break it," Carter commented, glad their hacker went out of his way to find the data.

"If I can crack it," Des remarked, turning back towards the computer. "From what I can tell, it sort of makes an underlying medium for Psychic wavelengths to pass through, something like Psychic mud, if you will. I'm not sure completely, but from what I can tell, it's still in the testing phase. It is an omni-directional, friend-or-foe weapon after all."

"So, they haven't worked out the kinks on not hitting their own side yet…guess that's a good thing," Carter mused, glancing back at Tim, who was still pouting on the spot where he sat. "Get some rest friend, we'll go after her as soon we can." Tim grunted, impatient, but also understanding. He would wait…

"I'm going to talk with the higher-ups, until then, work on an anti-dampener device," Carter ordered, waving his hand as he departed from the room. Tim grunted once more, causing Des to sigh.

"Guess I'm on my own…" the sniper thought, beginning work on analyzing the schematics.

* * * * * *

The female Bulbasaur moaned softly, awakening from her slumber on the bed. Slasher glanced towards Psy, happy that the Grass/Poison/'Psychic' was regaining consciousness. The Sandslash waltzed over slowly and quietly, not wanting to disturb the female all that much.

"Oooh…" she moaned again, trying to regain the focus in her eyes once more. She was surprised when her focus came upon a Sandslash watching over her.

"Are you alright?" Slasher asked, kneeling down and offering a claw for the Bulbasaur. Psy forced a smile, trying to push herself to her feet, though her strength faded from her body as she collapsed again. She grinned meekly, the response was another grin from the Sandslash.

"Tired…that's all…" the Grass type answered finally, closing her eyes once more before sighing softly. "How…long have…I been out for…?" she questioned.

"A few hours now…just get some rest," Slasher answered, sitting down beside the fallen Bulbasaur and crossing his legs. The Ground type closed his eyes. "We're going to be leaving on another mission sometime within the next twenty-four hours," he informed his female companion, adding a 'hopefully' under his breath, though barely audible. "Just get rested until then."

"Alright…" Psy responded, yawning and getting comfortable. She was too tired to dive into the mind of her companion at the moment, rather spending her time on more productive things, like energy restoration…

* * * * * *

Carter yawned deeply, trying to concentrate on the screen before him, but finding it difficult to do as such. He sighed, clasping his hands together, vision blurry.

"How to infiltrate a research facility," he mused, going over the data Des hacked out beforehand, trying to think of something. The 'leader' leaned back on his chair, thinking, chuckling at a thought he reminisced upon, a though from before.

"How the tables have turned…" Carter whispered, remembering…

"_We'll find him, for everyone's sake…_"

Carter muttered something, recalling the comment, a comment from a certain Pikachu, one a quest so long ago to find Burner. "How the tables have turned indeed…" Carter spoke softly, recalling that quest, the remembering this one. "To find one person, only to have to find the other afterwards…the irony of it all… Those two get no rest at all…in the end, I hope they live happily together…"

Sighing once more, Carter sat back up straight, gazing at the screen, mind cleared of such distractions to focus on the task…to help his companion…

* * * * * *

Tim levelled the pistol towards the target, placing a round straight through the centre of it. The next target raised, Tim quickly shifting his aim towards it and firing. Sighing softly, he dropped the pistol onto the countertop, closing his eyes, the exercise over. Slowly, he raised his left hand, staring deeply into it.

"Ryna…I'll get you out…I'll come for you…I promise…" he whispered, clutching his hand into a tight fist. "Like you came for me…"

* * * * * *

The sun rose quickly over the horizon, though the trio of soldiers with their Pokémon companions had little time to enjoy the view. They were instead getting set up for the mission at hand, arming themselves with what they felt comfortable with that was easily concealable.

"I hate stealth," Tim grumbled, slamming a clip into a 'Silencer' before holstering behind his back. He donned his scientist garb afterwards, facing towards a mirror and doing up the buttons.

"Yeah, I guess you prefer things to go boom," Des joked softly, closing up a briefcase and securing it. Inside was his rifle, disassembled, as well as his laptop. Underneath his lab coat was a few Flash Bangs, Smoke Grenades, and a 'Silencer' pistol, silenced and extended clip'd. The hacker flicked a badge towards Tim, who caught it and attached it to his uniform. Des flicked another one towards Carter.

"Just make sure you can pack enough C4 under that coat of yours to blow the generator to hell," Carter remarked, clipping his tag on as well. The 'leader' felt naked without any of his larger weapons, though he could live with that feeling. Under his coat was a pair of Damium OHSMG Feza 'Gangster' Submachine Guns, small, compact, and easy to conceal considering his size. However, Carter didn't like the weapon, having a relatively small clip size to go its stealth nature. His only relief came with the fact his entire belt was clipped with extended clips of the weapon.

"Yeah, I know, I know…" Tim muttered bitterly. "My back is loaded with that stuff, don't worry," Tim reassured, glancing at Rocky and Slasher. "Sorry guys…" he spoke, raising a pair of Pokéballs. The only nodded understandingly as Tim recalled them to their shelter, something he hadn't done in a while. "Ryna's attitude has been rubbing off on me…" he spoke silently, clipping the Pokéballs to his belt. The other pair did the same, donning them under their coats.

"What do you got on the Dampeners?" Carter questioned Des, glancing out the window, seeing no rush as of yet. Technically, work doesn't start in the facility until a bit later. It would be just a little suspicious if some of the employees came to work early, even if they may have taken some 'early bird' alias from the database. Carter was glad that Des hacked out the info, as other operatives were 'disabling' the alias' they stole.

"Well, from what I can read, the Dampeners work on a Psychic frequency, rather high," Des started, recalling the specs of the device. "This high frequency is also Psychic, though it overrides any other Psychic frequency it hits. Of course, being a frequency, it also has the potential to travel through walls and such, hence why if you put one of these Dampeners in the centre of something, it'll just spread outwards omni-directionally. Of course, the Dampener is not the only part of the equation, there has to be a power source too. What other power source would be better aside from another Psychic Pokémon or Human? Of course, this source would be shielded from their own device, or else it would be rather useless."

"Wait…wait…wait…how does a Psychic power a device? Last I heard, you need more then that…" Tim answered, getting slightly confused.

"Well, it's quite simple, when you look at it," Des answered, raking his mind for a moment. "As I mentioned before, the Dampener runs through a Psychic frequency. Of course, you can send that Psychic frequency through a transformer to up its frequency higher into the terminal range of absorption before sending it out. I think it may have something to do with resonance, but I'm not sure, some of terms I can't really get."

"Getting back on topic…how do we stop something like that?" Carter questioned, rather finding out the Physics behind a counter-measure instead of getting all the Physics behind it.

"Well…" Des remarked, thinking for a moment. He hadn't though of this question yet, though he gave a theory behind it. "It's a frequency, right? That means its got to travel at a certain wavelength as well. Leaving that aside, theoretically you could make a negative wavelength of the same frequency to cancel each out. That's in theory though…can't remember enough physics to know if that's true…got to brush up on the topic…Mind you, I may be wrong completely." Carter sighed, hoping for an actual counter-measure, though it would have to do for now. Better to know what they're dealing with then to be ignorant, period. "Sorry…it was the best I could do…" Des apologized.

"Don't worry about it, we'll live," Carter responded, not exactly wanting that reaction. He needed his squad in the best mental condition possible. Carter checked his watch again, seeing it was time. He briefed his squad beforehand, they knew what they had to do. "Better get going before we're considered late…" The remaining pair nodded, Des taking his briefcase while nervously clutching his pistol under his coat. With a final check, the trio left the room in the Pokémon Centre…

* * * * * *

The walk down the hallway was excruciating, though Des managed on his own. He split off from the rest of his team earlier in the walk, as they had another objective to hit. The hacker needed to be at the computer room to do his damage, what he was best at that is…

Sighing softly, he placed a hand onto the Silencer pistol under his coat, trying not to draw too much attention to himself. Silently, he entered the computer room, glancing around at the resistance he might have to face. A few other scientists here and there, no armed guards. Des continued his scan, assessing the situation though his gaze fell upon a scientist…supposedly a scientist. It was a Chinese man, black shoulder length hair tied in a pony tail. The 'scientist' glanced about as well, his brown eyes falling dead centre onto Des. The pair exchanged gazes for a moment, before the 'scientist' walked away, heading towards one of the others in the room. A brief conversation between them lead the pair to walk away to somewhere else in the room. A motion from the 'scientist's' head directed Des' attention towards a surveillance camera in the corner of the room, the only one after another scan. At this point, the 'scientist' had rounded up the others and distracted them all, making a group of four discussing something by the computer screen. Taking it as a cue to strike, Des reached for his pistol and raised it towards the camera, firing one shot. Sparks flew as the camera shattered, alerting everyone towards the disturbance with the shattering.

"Don't move!" Des ordered, pointing his pistol towards the four by the computer. The real scientists all acknowledged, quivering in fear upon seeing the weapon, probably never seeing a weapon this close before, especially pointed towards them. However, their fears were abated with the peaceful bliss of being knocked out cold, a gift from the other 'scientist' in their collective. Silently, Des approached the fourth in the group, nodding slowly.

"It's been a while, friend," the Chinese man commented, bowing his head towards Des. The hacker grinned, laying his briefcase down and unlocking it.

"It makes me wonder what you're doing here, Alken," Des remarked, taking his laptop and sitting down onto one of the chairs. He hooked himself into the computer network.

"I still have a few contacts in Rocket," Alken answered, wondering what Des was doing. "A few said you turned tail and ran…"

"You got that right," Des answered softly, beginning his hacking spree. "It still doesn't explain why you're here, friend." Alken smiled a little, heading towards one of the computer consoles.

"I'm supposed to be dead, but they haven't wiped my codes from the system yet, I can still get into some of the areas," Alken answered, typing something on the computer. "I just needed to confirm if you really left or not…"

"I'm here now, aren't I? The disguise kind of gives you a clue," the hacker replied, going through the systems he just hacked into.

"That it does, my friend," Alken answered, gazing at the screen. "I thought you said being within has some advantages, yet you seemed to have retired on your own right."

"A friend needed my help…I owed him…big time…" Des muttered, sighing softly as he continued to search around. "Hey, do you have access to the security cameras?"

"My ID still allows that, why?" Alken questioned, curious about the request.

"I have a few friends who are heading for the generator room, and they need the security disabled," Des answered, having complete trust in this ally. "I'll wipe your access from the system, so the Rocket's won't get suspicious of access from a 'deceased' operative." The 'decreased' operative nodded, agreeing to the terms as he did as requested. "And while you're at it, try to find something about 'Ryna'." Silence overtook the pair for a moment, each doing their respective jobs.

"Ryna…that information is classified…" Alken spoke finally. "But the cameras have been disabled."

"Alright, thanks," the hacker spoke, grateful for the help. He glanced at his watch, getting a few extra minutes to hack out the files for Ryna because of Alken's assistance. "How's Abetos doing?" Des asked, trying to spark some conversation while hacking.

"He is doing fine, just waiting for a moment to come out…" was the reply, Alken patting his Pokéball on his belt. "I'll guard the door…" Des nodded, more comfortable now that someone was watching his back, even if it was someone he hadn't talked with for a bit now.

* * * * * *

Tim placed the last of the C4 onto the generator, slowly standing up and admiring his work, but taking caution; he didn't want to be pounced on again like last time, even with an ally watching his back.

"All set?" Carter asked, keeping a hand under his coat and onto the Gangster submachine gun. Tim nodded, glancing at all the unconscious scientists and guards they disabled. "No time to stare in awe, we got a rendezvous point to make," Carter told Tim. He nodded, pacing backwards slowly before racing out the door behind Carter. The computer room was their objective, to meet back with Des and plan out their next move.

"He better have the information…" Tim muttered to Carter, the pair half-running, half-walking down the corridors to not attract much attention, but also to reach their destination quickly. They turned the next corner, nearly crashing into Des and another scientist. Carter and Tim both instinctively went for their weapons while the other scientist grabbed for something under his coat.

"Hey!" Des shouted in a whisper, as odd as it sounds. All three stopped, glaring at each other. "Alken, Carter and Tim, Carter and Tim, Alken, I'll explain on the way, just trust me," the hacker introduced hastily, glancing around for anyone watching. Seeing it safe, the hacker led the trio down a few passageways. They entered a small room out of the way where no one will check.

"So, what's your story?" Tim asked, not trusting Alken at all. "You want out of Rocket too?"

"I'm already out," Alken answered emotionlessly, not showing any fear from Tim's intimidation.

"He's supposed to be dead," Des filled in, keeping an eye on the door. "I helped him out on that endeavour. It was a cruise ship thing, detonated sky high with C4. Took out a few Rockets and SF's with that blast."

"Wait, SF's…?" Carter asked, recalling a similar report of casualties from a cruise ship…

"Yeah, SF's, looking for a Chimera named Jade, dunno if you heard of him…" Des spoke, gazing down.

"Would this be…the SF…?" Carter asked, though interrupted by Des.

"Same ones we're working with now, yes," Des spoke softly, gazing away now. "I hate them, I hate them a lot, but if we're going to rescue Ryna, I'll work with you guys and use the SF's to help you, and that's it. Once this is done, I'm gone…" It was silent in the room as everyone digested the information. "Come on, you wanted to rescue Ryna, we know where she is," Des told the other ignorant ones, breaking the silence and trance that lingered in the room. Without another word to say, he exited the small room, leading his companions to their target.

* * * * * *

The doors to the laboratory hissed open, revealing darkness to the group of four. They stared into the room, unable to see anything at all, questioning the reliability of the information given.

"Are you sure this is it?" Carter asked, feeling something amiss inside those walls.

"It has to be," Tim muttered, stepping to room defiantly. He would find Ryna…through anything… His quest for her was seen as recklessness towards Carter, though he couldn't stop it now, as whatever it may be, when Tim stepped in, it would have already activated. His only answer to it was to step in as well. The remaining pair entered as well, the darkness engulfing them all.

In the next instance, all the lights in the room activated, blinding them momentarily as the refocused their vision. Tim blinked a few times, getting his vision back and gasping…

"Ryna…" he spoke softly, seeing the female just…standing their, in the centre of the laboratory, a rather empty laboratory at that. There was nothing, no specimens, no equipment, not even a single desk or chair. It was empty, aside from Ryna, who only stood their, head facing the ground. "Ryna…?" Tim asked, wondering…

Ryna raised her head slowly, staring at the four with blind sight. She smiled…strangely, before raising a hand towards them. All four blinked in confusion, as electricity sparked in her hand.

"Wha…you gotta be kidding me!" Des shouted, seeing such things happen before, though with a fire Chimera, not an electric one. Instinctively, he tackled Tim to the ground, electricity flying overhead from Ryna's fingers. She grinned, evilly, taking aim at the others still standing. Both dived to the ground, electricity also flying overhead. Laughter echoed throughout the room, the electric attacks ceasing. The infiltration team glanced up, another person beside Ryna now: a female that Tim was all too familiar with…

"You!" Tim shouted angrily, raising his Heartbeat pistol towards the female.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, dear…you may hurt…her…" the Psychic spoke, pointing towards Ryna who stood their emotionlessly now. "She is my puppet after all…she'll do what I want her to do…"

"W-Wha…how could you?! Who are you?!" Carter shouted, leaping to his feet and drawing both Gangster submachine guns, though also not daring to fire. Des joined his friends, raising his Silencer pistol. They were all taken aback when the female laughed.

"Syria…" Alken muttered, identifying the female. Syria grinned, nodding her head lightly.

"Ah Alken…it is nice to see you again…though I do believe you were suppose to be dead," she spoke, without malice at all, sort of jokingly. "Then again, I knew you weren't dead…though I bet being demoted would hurt you…" Alken gritted his teeth, recalling the harsh memories of his humiliation. Syria grinned, taking pride in hurting Alken as such.

"And what about you…taking your dead sister's place I presume…" Alken muttered, knowing Syria would hear with her Psychic potential.

"How…dare you…" Syria answered, lifting Alken by the collar of his jacket wit ha Psychic hand and throwing him straight into the wall.

"Alken!" Des shouted, glancing back while Tim and Carter held their ground, keeping an eye on Syria. This only caused the Psychic to laugh out.

"Why bother? You know you won't fire at me, not with her as my hostage," the Psychic Elite Rocket spoke, once again motioning towards Ryna. It was Tim's turn to feel angry now, but he also felt helpless with his companion as a hostage. Silence was came, though Syria wouldn't let the silence stand.

"You had your chance, you blew it, now die with the rest of your Chimera friends," Syria remarked, teleporting away with Ryna in tow.

"No!" Tim shouted, firing instinctively but without a target to hit. He continued to fire at the spot where Syria last stood until his weapon ran out of ammo.

"_You should learn to control your emotions better…_" came the telepathic reply to all in the room. Tim felt a slight tug against his coat as the remote detonator for the C4 was lifted from his pocket by a Psychic force. "_Or else you will detonate…like with the rest of this facility…_"

With those final words, the button was pressed, and all hell broke loose inside.

**

Fin

**

**Author's Note:**

Whee, that ends Book 6 of the growing Saga of Chimera. I'm tired now…I basically wrote this last chapter in a day, so it'll probably suck to read. Anyway, disclaimer time. I don't own Pokémon, Game Freak and Nintendo do. Fan characters and new characters all belong to me aside from Alken, Abetos, and Syria's sister, Dahlia (not mentioned in this Book). The previously three mentioned characters belong to Gregory Stephen in his Dragon Riders series (http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=116042, look for the fiction here), where I have permission to use. If you wish to use them, ask him, though we're following a rather rigid set of timelines…heh.

Well, that's out of the way, Book 7, 'United we Stand' calls. The finale to the whole series, the conclusion to it all, where all three storylines of Book 4, 5, and 6 meet together. I hope I can make it work…and I hope you're enjoying reading my stuff thus far. Until I get to my next one, g'night ppl.

Oh, BTW, if my Physics is wrong for my Psychic Dampener, sorry…I'm not very good at that kind of stuff…


End file.
